


玻璃之海 （ABO）1-11+番外

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Summary: 月光之海后续，光一Alpha X 刚Omega一切设定和逻辑仅为谈恋爱服务。预警：狗血有，生子有，番外授乳有
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 30





	1. 玻璃之海 1

**Author's Note:**

> 月光之海后续，光一Alpha X 刚Omega  
> 一切设定和逻辑仅为谈恋爱服务。  
> 预警：狗血有，生子有，番外授乳有

Chapter.1

周三下午的国立美术馆游客稀稀落落的，使这间美术的殿堂看上去安静而空荡.

窗外的天色稍稍暗了下来，乌云开始聚拢，仿佛随时要下雨。

“噗噜噜”刚的手机响起了鱼在水中扑腾的声音，是新邮件的提示音。

From：Dragon

Title：（无题）

老地方见。

在美术馆上班的堂本刚看完邮件，面无表情地关上手机，起身离开办公室向美术馆的深 处走去。

离上次停车场事件已经过去了2个月。

事件结束后刚曾经打电话给自己的养父藤木启人，质问当天的事情是不是他所安排的，但是对方矢口否认。

“我怎么会去安排杀|手呢，直接对付堂本光一对并我没有好处，”藤木老狐狸的声音从话筒中传来，“而且，我还需要你帮我提供资料不是吗？刚くん。”

刚握着手机的手不自觉地用力，捏得手指关节发白。

他一直都知道他的养父是个有野心的人，现在正值山口组改选下一任组长的当口，藤木想要扩大自身藤木会的影响力，进而成为山口组的组长。而为了达成这个目标，仅仅跟堂本家联姻是不够的，因为堂本家和关东的长濑会是世交，一直在经济和人脉上给予长濑会多方面的支持，因此长濑会长一直是下一任组长的大热门。

藤木一方面让刚和堂本家的独子结婚，另一方面以刚的母亲真纪子作为威胁让他背地里提供一些堂本集团的内部资料，为自己添加筹码，甚至打算伺机推倒这座背后的大靠山。

刚之前用光一对他还不够信任从不把公司资料带回家来推托，只提供过一些光一的行程安排，但也足以让藤木老狐狸从中作梗拦截了几次商业合作。

而当天光一和他会参加神田议员的宴会这件事情藤木也知道，所以刚第一时间便怀疑是他。

但是藤木说的也没错，他应该不会在现在这个时候对光一出手。

那到底是谁？

美术馆走廊深处的自动贩卖机旁，站着一个身形高大的男子。

刚缓缓地向他走去，皮鞋在白色大理石地板上敲出声响。

男子转过身来，自动贩卖机特有的白光打在他的脸上，男子的面容称得上俊朗，穿着一身合体的西装，乍一看甚至无法和成天打打杀杀的黑道联系起来。

但实际上他就是关西黑道帮会之首藤木会的二把手，上村龙也，也是一个Alpha。

“哟，最近怎么样？”

上村龙也看到刚走过来，轻佻地向他打招呼。

“不用寒暄了，找我什么事？”

“刚变得好冷淡啊……”上村龙也把身体靠在墙上，痞痞地看着刚，“明明以前还会叫我龙也哥哥的。”

刚白了他一眼。

上村说的以前是刚母亲刚刚嫁入藤木家的时候，那时候刚还只是个高中生，也尚未觉醒。上村龙也当时也只是会里的小混混，但对刚非常地照顾，帮他收拾学校里霸凌他的学生，陪他打篮球，带他去吃各种美食。有一段时间，刚曾经真心把上村龙也当做他的哥哥。

直到有一天，上村龙也跟他告白说喜欢他，刚非常的震惊，然后郑重地跟上村说自己喜欢的是女生无法接受他的感情。自此以后上村和刚便渐渐疏远了，后来发生了很多事情，刚也觉醒了，并且被安排与堂本光一相亲结婚。

再见到上村时他已经成为了会里面的二把手，代表藤木与他联系，对他下达任务和索取资料。刚厌恶着不择手段的藤木，对像共犯一般的上村自然也没有好脸色。

“堂本集团最近在做一个森永产业的收购案，动用的资金量非常大，这个收购案堂本光一已经跟了几个年了，藤木先生希望你可以帮忙提供一点内部资料。”

上村边打量着刚，边说道。

“提供不了，我说过堂本光一提防心很重，不会把资料放到我可以看见的地方。”

“你既然是他的Omega，自然有方法可以看见。”

上村的嘴角扯起一抹冷笑，暗示着什么。

刚冷冷地看着上村龙也，一字一句地开口道。

“我没有方法，请你回去跟藤木老爷子说，如果他再用我妈来威胁我，我会把曾经泄露行程的事情告诉堂本光一，那样堂本光一就会跟我离婚，他就什么好处都捞不到。”

上村龙也作为一个Alpha，一瞬间差点被眼前这个Omega的气势压倒。

“哼，你是找到靠山就迫不及待地想要跟藤木会撇清关系了啊？”

刚觉得实在无法沟通下去了，转身打算离开，却被上村抓住了手腕。

“当年你跟我说不能接受男人，”上村龙也的话语仿佛从齿间蹦出来，“但明明只要是有钱有势的Alpha就可以把你压在……”

“闭嘴！”

堂本刚回头狠狠地剐了他一眼，用力抽回了手腕后快速地离开了。

上村龙也眼神黯淡地看着堂本刚走出了自己的视野，嗅了嗅刚刚曾抓住他手腕的右手，还能闻得到属于刚淡淡的白檀香味。

“可恶！”

下班后的堂本刚走在人来人往的街道上，心中还是说不出的气愤。

自ABO性别分化出现后，Omega一直被认为只是延绵后代的工具，数量稀少却社会地位低微。但20岁才觉醒为Omega的刚并没有办法接受这样的价值观，即使是他作为利益交换嫁给了堂本光一的现在。

光一如果知道了藤木的野心，知道了自己一直把他的行程泄露给藤木，害堂本集团丢掉了几单生意合作，他会怎样呢？

他会一脸厌恶，甚至看都不再看自己，然后立刻离婚吧。

刚抬头看着泫然若泣的天空，沉重的低气压仿佛可以把人压到窒息。

回家的途中恰好路过一家熟悉的日式甜品店，门外正竖着一块粉红色的宣传版。

【新食感！无馅的草莓大福??】

“还真有这种东西啊……”刚在心里默默想道。

突然间想起了某个无赖喜欢吃草莓大福却不喜欢吃馅，每次都吵着要自己帮忙把馅挤出来的样子。那人在外面明明是一副精英模样，到自己面前却是各种不器用的模样。

早上会满脸胡茬的挂在自己身上吵着要咖啡，休息天会赖着不肯睡觉要熬夜打游戏。

刚在内心吐槽过几百次这哪里来的小学生，然后还是要帮他准备咖啡，披上毛毯。

但是这个人到北海道出差时会给自己带礼物，遇到危险也会不顾一切地保护自己。

这样的光一，分开了以后，大概就再也见不到了吧。

刚突然感觉到脸上一阵湿滑，本以为是下雨了，用手一摸才发现，原来是自己的泪水。

鬼使神差般地走到了堂本集团的办公楼下面。这还是刚第一次到光一的公司，到了楼下却又觉得自己突兀。

他看了看手中的纸袋。

算了，就当送个慰劳品吧。

去到堂本集团的顶层，刚敲了敲办公室的门。

“进来。”门里面传来低沉的声音。

“已经过了下班时间了哦堂本先生。”

堂本光一听到了刚的声音，从报表中抬起头来，一脸惊讶。

“刚？你怎么到办公室来了？”

“送慰劳品。”刚举起手中白色的纸袋，晃了晃。

“你知道我不吃甜食的……”

“新品，试一下嘛。”

刚走到光一的真皮办公桌椅旁，把粉红色的大福从纸袋中拿了出来，喂进了光一口中。

光一乖巧地接受投喂，末了还坏心地舔了下刚的指尖。见刚的手指像触电般抖了抖，便顺势用手臂扣住刚的腰，让他跨坐在自己腿上。

“嗯，好吃……”

想象中甜腻的味道并没有到来，只有大福的糯米皮中带了点草莓的香气，软软的，糯糯的，就像他眼前这个人一样。

刚今天穿了一件朱红色的宽大的女款毛衣，光一的双手轻易地探了进去，抚摸着怀中人温热的躯体，一路往下游走。

“喂你在干什么……”

刚瞪了瞪光一，但显然一点威力都没有。

“既然已经过了下班时间，当然要慢慢享受我的慰劳品啊。”

刚的毛衣被撩了起来，光一把头埋在刚的胸前，准确地找到乳尖的位置，轻轻地啜弄着。不知不觉间刚下身的裤子也被解开，光一摸上了刚前方已半硬的性器。

“嗯……啊……”

刚难堪地喘息着，连忙用手捂住了自己的嘴。

“说起来上次明明都射进去了，你却没有怀孕啊……”光一的声音压得很低，气息打在刚的胸前，暧昧而酥痒，“看来以后要更加努力做了。”

刚想起了上次发情期他们激烈的情事，身体因羞耻而发红，却无力反驳。

光一的手探向了刚的后方，先抓了抓圆润的臀肉，然后把两根手指探进了后穴，搅弄了起来。

光一和刚在性事上非常的契合，仅是轻微撩拨，他的Omega便已经渗出了润滑的蜜液，后穴也食髓知味地吮吸着光一的手指。而刚的身前也没有被放过，光一用牙齿轻轻啃咬着殷红的小点。

“不要……前后一起……”刚呜咽着，前后夹击的快感使他只能抱紧光一才能维持平衡。

“你的里面不是这样说哦。”光一又添加了一根手指进去，边不停地啃咬吮吸着刚高高挺立着的乳头，边用低沉魅惑的声音催促刚，“告诉我，你想要我怎样？”

属于刚的香甜的信息素充斥着整间办公室，光一的欲望被勾至顶点，觉得自己的性器已经硬得不行，但他就是想要听到刚亲口说出浪荡的话语。

光一弯起手指，不轻不重地碰到了刚体内敏感的地方。

刚双颊绯红，身体渴求着光一的进犯，轻喘着说。

“……想要光一……想要被光一填满。”

“乖~”

光一满意地放开了刚已被舔至通红可怜的乳尖，让刚趴在自己的实木办公桌上，抬起浑圆光滑的臀部，裤子被拉至小腿，被搅弄得泥泞不已的嫩穴在他面前无力地张翕着。

他喜欢后入式，这个姿势可以让他轻易地顶入最深处，完全占有他的Omega。

刚趴在冰冷的办公桌上，温差使他激灵了一下，忽然瞥到旁边便是森永产业收购的财务报表，上面密密麻麻的数字是整个堂本集团几年来的心血。他不着痕迹地把报表合上，推到一旁。

他并不想掺和在他养父的野心上了，此时此刻他全身心里，就只有他的Alpha，他的光一。可以的话，他不想要去伤害这个人。

光一拉开裤链掏出自己青筋偾张的肉刃，顶在刚湿热的后穴上，缓慢的进入。

刚深吸着气，直至感觉到那粗壮的肉刃已完全埋进了自己的深处，开始徐缓地抽插时，便逸出了舒服的呻吟。

光一加快了腰腹摆动的速度，粗硬的性器顶撞着柔软的穴壁，每一次的深入，都擦过刚敏感的地方。刚的身体被顶撞得一颤一动的，脚踝上的雪花铃铛也随之发出清脆的声响。

“啊——太深了——”

光一身上的汗水打湿了衬衫，信息素喷涌而出，猛烈的插干着身下人，每一次都把自己的性器撞入最深处。

刚被干得眼眶发红，前端的肉柱流出了透明的液体，快要到顶了。

光一一边继续着下身的律动，一边从旁边的纸巾盒中抽出了几张纸巾，让刚捂在自己的性器上，然后大开大合地撞入狭窄温热的小穴。

刚眯着眼睛承受着光一猛烈的抽插，前方性器敏感的头部摩擦在纸巾上，不一会儿就射了出来。

光一在刚的身体里再进出了数十下，也把全数精液射进了刚的内部。

窗外一声雷鸣，暴雨终于挣脱了乌云的桎梏，坠入喧嚣的城市中。

大滴的雨点敲打在办公室的玻璃窗上，汇合又流走。

光一扶着刚的腰喘息了片刻，把自己还半硬的性器抽了出来，满溢的精液也顺着刚的大腿根流了出来。

光一从口袋中拿出一条藏青色的纯棉手帕，塞进了刚红嫩的穴口。

“这里没法清理，你先含着这个。”

“啊……”

刚刚被进犯完的后穴非常敏感，被塞进去的柔软的手帕带来一种奇妙的异物感，既酥痒又难受。

这是哪门子的恶趣味！刚恶狠狠地瞪了身后的光一一眼。

两人整理了一下衣物后便走出了光一的办公室。

公司里面还有几名同事在加班，看到老板和老板娘走过纷纷向他们打招呼。

刚忍受着身后方的异物感，艰难地让自己的步履看起来不那么别扭。

光一从后方看着刚羞红的耳朵，觉得他跟自己刚刚吃下去的粉红色草莓大福简直一模一样。


	2. 玻璃之海 2

Chapter.2

光一把深蓝色的保时捷SUV开出公司的时候，外头已经开始下起滂沱大雨了，汽车像是开进了一条由水作成的隧道。

初春雨夜的空气中依然透着湿润的寒气，刚不自觉地缩了缩，身体的某处因刚才的剧烈运动现在还略有不适，而且内部还被塞进了奇怪的东西，感觉怎么坐怎么不舒服，刚只能撑着座椅勉强调整自己的坐姿。

被压在硬邦邦的办公桌上酱酱酿酿了一番，刚现在全身上下都酸痛不适，只能满是怨念地瞪了旁边这个始作俑者一眼，始作俑者倒是体贴地把车内的暖气打开了。

“说起来,”光一轻描淡写般的开口问道，“你今天是怎么过来的？”

“嗯？坐电车。”刚如实地回答道。

“电车？”光一皱着眉头，语调都升高了。

“嗯，电车。”

“下次你来之前告诉我，我派人来接你，你一个人坐电车太危险了。”

一个成年男子坐电车到底哪里危险啦，刚啼笑皆非地想，但是也懒得继续跟光一争辩。

汽车停在一个十字路口，交通灯刺眼的红光透过水汽化作一片光晕。

光一尚未平复的信息素混合着熟悉的烟草味包围着刚，使他感到无比安心。说起来他和光一结婚已经差不多半年了，但是像这样近距离看到他的侧脸，原来还是会忍不住心跳加速。

想要亲吻，想要拥抱。

原来自己是这么粘人的人啊，刚自嘲地想。 

“这个红灯好长啊……”

光一的手指快速地敲击在方向盘上，不满地嘟囔着。

“那要kiss吗？”刚抬眼看着身旁的人，明亮的眼眸闪烁着光。

“欸？”

趁光一还没反应过来，刚用手把光一的头拨向自己，然后吻了上去。故意含了含对方略凉的嘴唇，然后转瞬即逝地放开了。

“变绿了哦。”

仿佛刚刚什么都没发生过一样，刚轻抬下巴指挥着光一。

光一眯了眯漆黑的眼眸，踩下油门加速向左转，迅速决定改变原定的路线，停在了一个附近的露天停车场。

“怎么停在这里了？”刚不解地问道。

“太大雨了看不清路，我们先停下来干点正事。”光一边解开安全带边回答。

光一把刚的座椅往后倒下，然后身手敏捷地跨了过去把刚压在身下，三下五除二便把他的裤子脱掉了。

“等等，光一……”刚睁大着眼睛想要提醒光一这里是室外，但整个人还是软的，只能放弃了无力的挣扎放任他翻弄自己的身体。那人强势地把自己的双腿弯曲并分开，湿漉漉的下身便毫无保留地暴露了在他面前。

光一把还塞在刚后穴的棉手帕取出，刚刚射在里头的精液便顺着股瓣流出，水迹闪烁着淫靡的光泽，饱受蹂躏的穴口可怜巴巴地一张一合。

刚感受到光一灼热的视线，想要把腿合起来，却被光一强硬地掰开。

“你的身体好色啊。”

“不要…看……啊——”

光一饶有趣味地看着身下脸红得像草莓大福的刚，然后拉下了裤链，把粗硬的性器顶进了湿软的小穴，之前留下的体液让他轻易地顶进了最深处，温热的内壁包裹着他勃发的性器，快感像电流般冲上大脑。

“啊——”

那粗长的肉刃稍微撤出又狠狠地顶入，快速的撞击使交合的地方流出了白浊的液体，刚眯着眼睛，被痛感和快感折磨得不住地喘息和呻吟。

光一的眼中闪烁着情欲，身上还穿着整齐的西装三件套，下身动作粗暴地占有着刚，但亲吻却非常温柔地落在刚的喉结上，酥酥麻麻的。

这是犯规的，刚心想。不久后便弃械投降，勾着光一的脖子回吻着那俊美的脸庞，身体也主动地迎合着光一的律动。

车内充斥着两人的呻吟和翻腾的信息素，光一脑子嗡嗡作鸣，狂风暴雨般地抽插，每一下都又凶又狠。快感使刚如同溺水般的沉沦，高潮到来之时脚尖不由自主地绷直，后穴交合处狠狠的绞紧，又被光一毫不留情地插入、撑开。光一也在刚高热的体内快速的冲刺后，爆发在最深处。

两人在彼此身上喘息，享受着高潮后的余韵。  
车内的CD正好放到刚熟悉的旋律，男子用温柔的嗓音吟唱着。

爱情开始时总是下着雨  
越过漫天的星辰（注1）

在车里缠绵完一番后，光一和刚回到了六本木的高层公寓。

光一在这里有一套物业，虽然大部分时候他们还是住在堂本家的大宅，但是大宅里头毕竟还住着光一的父母以及里外几层的警卫保镖，所以当他们想过二人世界的时候会到这边小住几天。

刚先进浴室洗了个热水澡，出来后觉得饥肠辘辘的胃部已经不满地发出声响，抬头看了一下时钟，已经八点多了，于是趁光一去洗澡的时候打开了冰箱看还有什么食材。

幸好还有意大利面和番茄酱，刚穿上了黑色的围裙，打算简单点做个肉酱意大利面。

光一洗完澡后全裸着走到刚的身后，收紧了手臂环抱着刚，温热而强有力的躯体紧贴着他，下身还很流氓地蹭了蹭。

刚感觉到某个不和谐的部位正顶着他的屁股，无奈地说。

“光一先生，你能不能穿条裤子。”

“不要！全裸最高！”

光一作为全裸爱好者，在本家一直被压抑着，到了只有他俩的家里当然要尽情享受了。洗完澡的刚香香软软的，光一非常自然地开始亲吻刚的后背，然后下身继续往前拱了拱。

刚承认之前两次他有先撩的成分在，但是做了两次他现在双腿已经有点打颤，肚子还在咕噜咕噜地在抗议呢，实在不想来第三次了。

“光一さん，我好饿~”

“给你吃我的蛋白质。”

Hentai！色老头！精虫上脑的Alpha！

刚在内心狠狠地吐槽，但是身体还是很诚实地被挑起了反应。

正当两人越演越烈准备进入本番的时候，突然响起了一阵急促的手机铃声。

光一继续啃咬着刚的锁骨打算无视，但是铃声却锲而不舍地再次响起。

“光一……电话……”刚被亲得迷迷糊糊的，T恤已经被扯掉了一半，露出了白花花的肩膀，还要尽力的唤醒光一，“电话！”

“啧……”光一终于艰难地唤回了自己的理智，走到沙发把手机拿起，用明显非常不爽的低音炮接起电话。

“喂长濑……什么事？”电话那头不知道说了什么，光一听着听着神情越来越严肃，声音也回复了正常，“谁干的查得到吗？啧……好的我尽快过去。”

“怎么了？”刚察觉到光一沮丧的情绪，关心地问。

“Moonlight有人闹事，得罪了一些重要客人，我得过去一趟。”

Moonlight是堂本集团在银座的一家高级俱乐部，主要是方便集团用来办一些商务招待，毕竟无论是谈生意还是谈其他，还是自己的场子才最信得过。

Moonlight的位置是在长濑会的势力范围内，所以之前从来都没有人敢来搞过事，今天却被蓄意闹场了，双方打斗了起来，据说还有流血事件。去那边消费的一般都是与堂本集团渊源颇深的公司高管或者政府要员，现在受到牵连，这下肯定需要光一亲自出面去道歉。

刚自觉地去寝室衣柜拿出了一套干净的西装和衬衫，帮光一穿好，并娴熟地帮光一戴上领带。

光一享受着刚的服务，看着近在咫尺专注的小脸，轻轻地嘬了一下富士山小嘴。

“意大利面帮我留一点，我尽快回来继续‘享用’。”

刚脸红着锤了一下光一，让他赶紧走。

送完光一出门后，刚打开了电视，边吃意大利面边看完了两个平日里最爱看的关西搞笑节目，思绪却无法克制的一直往外飘。

初春的第一场雨下的轰轰烈烈的，窗外风雨交加，电闪雷鸣。外面下着这么大的雨，居然还有小混混特地去长濑会势力所在地的俱乐部闹事吗。

刚总觉得这个时间点很奇怪，像是有人蓄意这么去做，但又觉得可能只是自己多心，毕竟闹事这种事情一般也不会去特意挑选天气状况。

正当刚想要发一封邮件问问光一情况的时候，家里的门禁响了，静谧的空间里铃声特别的清晰。刚被吓了一跳，然后小跑到玄关，拿起了话筒，从话筒中传来了光一的助理龟梨熟悉的声音。

“刚先生不好意思打扰了，光一先生说事情处理完了，让我直接把您接过去。”

不是说直接回来的么？

刚心里飘过一丝疑惑，但没细想，打算先把门打开了再问。

在大门打开的一瞬间，刚便察觉到不对劲了，眼前的人带着墨镜，穿着一身黑色的外套，发型和身材都与龟梨无异。

龟梨和也是被堂本光一从基层员工提拔上来的，虽然在工作场合他一直喷着掩盖剂，但作为嗅觉特别敏感的Omega，刚闻到过他微弱的Alpha的信息素，而眼前的这个人，明显是个Beta。

刚立马想要把门关上，但黑衣人抢先用右手抵住了门，另一只手拿出乙醚的喷雾向刚喷去。

刚倒下前看到黑衣人露出的刺青，是藤木会的记号。  
然后便坠入了一片黑暗。


	3. 玻璃之海 3

Chapter.3

堂本刚在一片混沌中迷迷糊糊地醒来，第一个感觉是冷，他身上只穿着一件单薄的居家服，四周冰冷的温度让他四肢发冷。

他艰难地转动脖子，发现自己身处在一个空旷空间的角落里，双手被绑在身后。不知道昏迷了多久，周围也没有窗，无法判断外面时间。房间内只有一盏将坏不坏的灯，昏黄的灯光打在眼前几名黑衣人的身上。

为首的上村龙也站在离他两步远的地方，居高临下地看着他，眼睛里倒映着屋子里仅有的灯光，看不出情绪。

“果然是你……这是打算绑架我威胁堂本光一中止森永的并购案？”刚嘲讽般地笑了一下，有气无力地说，“这么容易失败然后暴露自己的手法，你们是白痴吗？”

上村龙也没有回应，目视着刚，眼神忽明忽暗。

刚突然觉得事情可能没有那么简单，试探着开口道：“堂本家跟警视厅是什么关系你们不会不知道吧，藤木他……”

“不，”上村龙也终于开口了。“这是我的主意，跟藤木没有关系。”

“谁也别想破坏我的计划。”上村的声音中有一种常年混黑道的人特有的阴鸷。

堂本刚一顿，他觉得眼前的上村龙也跟平时有点不一样，空气中仿佛带着有某种危险的火花，一点即着。

呼啸的海风碰撞在仓库的铁门上，轰轰作响的噪声使人焦躁。

好像有什么他从未想过的可怕的想法放在了他的面前。

上村龙也让几名部下先出去守在门外，他紧盯着眼前的堂本刚，觉得自己血液中疯狂的因子在沸腾，也许他生来就是个疯子，不然也无法在短短几年从一个Alpha小混混变成藤木会的二把手。

他认识刚的时候，刚还只是个高中生，留着短短的头发，眼神倔强，笑容却有感染人的温度。刚因为刚刚转到新的城市新的学校而受到班里学生的欺负，于是他帮过刚几次，一来二去他们便成为了朋友，但是在告白失败后他便渐渐退出了刚的生活。

后面他被提拔了，每天在打打杀杀的生死边缘徘徊，本来已经习惯了无所牵挂的日子。再次见到刚的时候，他已经觉醒为Omega并在藤木的安排之下嫁给了堂本光一。那是在他们新婚不久后的一个酒会，他重新见到了刚，刚的头发变长了，身穿着修身剪裁的西装乖巧地站在堂本光一身边，气质和少年时期相比变得温和内敛了很多，唯独笑起来的神采跟少年时候一模一样。

那一刻有什么东西在上村龙也的心里死灰复燃了，然后旺盛地燃烧起来。

他主动地跟藤木提出派他来跟刚碰头，甚至偷偷的跟踪刚，一边压抑着内心的欲望又像上了瘾一样无法自拔。然而逐渐膨胀的欲望如同气球，总有忍不住爆破的一天。

由于堂本家势力太大，上村谋划了许久，才决定在今天实施这个疯狂的计划。

“明明是我先遇到你的，所以你本来就是我的，”上村龙也走近刚，用手背轻抚着刚的脸，“天亮之后，会有船来接我们到国外去，我已经安排好了，过了今天我保证堂本家翻转整个地球也找不到我们。”

刚被他摸得一阵恶心，沉声喘气道：“我不是任何人的，而且你在……说什么？我和光一和互相标记的伴侣……”

“很快就不是了，”上村冷冷地打断了刚，说道，“应该差不多有感觉了吧？”

刚感觉到自己四肢已经不再冰冷，取而代之的是不寻常的发热，身体的内部还隐隐约约有熟悉的燥热感。

他不自觉地扭动着身体，想要摆脱异样的感觉，问道：“你给我注射了什么？”

上村龙也扯了扯嘴角，开口道，“如你所想，催情剂。”

堂本刚如遭雷击，深棕色的眸子难以置信地看着眼前的上村。

催情剂是能在短时间内强制让Omega发情并打开内腔的药，之前是为了提高Omega受孕率而研发出来的，但是后来遭受到Omega联合协会的强烈投诉，现在已经被政府列为禁药，仅在黑市中作为情趣药物贩卖。

“你疯了吗！......”刚终于明白了上村的意图，声调几乎愤怒得颤抖。他努力地想挣脱绑在手上的麻绳，激烈的动作使粗糙的麻绳在他的手腕上磨出红痕，疼痛感反而让逐渐升腾起欲望的脑子稍微清明了一些。

“过不了多久你就会忍不住求我上你，然后我会洗掉你之前的标记，重新标记你，然后我们就可以一直在一起了。”上村龙也蹲到刚的面前，满意地看到那双让自己日思夜想的眼睛染上了情欲的色彩。

“……你听清楚……我的Alpha只有光一一个……你不配！”刚无法克制地轻喘着，脸因体内汹涌的欲望而涨得绯红，体内发情的征兆也越来越汹涌。

上村箍着刚的下巴，恶狠狠地说，“嘴硬又有什么用？后面已经湿得一塌糊涂想要我狠狠地进入了吧？”

刚的胸口因为喘息而不断起伏着，眼神厌恶地瞪着上村，但这恍如刚少年时代的眼神此刻却只是让上村更加想要占有眼前这个人，他对着刚光滑的脖子咬了一口，恋恋不舍地留下一个红色的印子。

“啊……”

刚在情欲的影响下难堪地眯着眼睛，趁上村放松警惕的时候膝盖用力往上撞了他的腹部一下。

上村吃痛的倒退了一步，先是露出了惊讶的表情，然后双眼通红正准备再次扑过去。

门口突然传来一阵骚动，下一刻，仓库的门被踹开了，一发子弹准确地射中上村的肩膀，上村捂着肩膀倒在地上，手上的手枪也在瞬间被踢飞掉。

堂本光一径直地冲向刚，迅速地把绳结解开然后紧紧地抱住刚。刚一时还没有反应过来，顿了几秒才回抱起光一的后背，触碰到那微凉的躯体和急促的心跳。

提心吊胆了一个晚上的堂本光一觉得自己的心脏终于顺利地回到了自己的胸腔。他焦急地抚摸着刚的全身检查是否有伤口，却发现手触及之处的体温异常的高，还有那浓烈到熏人的白檀香味，光一皱着眉头近距离观察刚。

“他给我注射了……催情剂……”刚眼神迷离，胸膛因喘息而起伏着。

光一眉头一跳，暴怒地转身狠狠地往上村龙也踢了一脚，上村龙也痛呼一声，想要反击却立刻被堂本家的人重重地押住。

“人渣！”光一恶狠狠地骂道。

这好像是刚第一次看到发怒的堂本光一，他的Alpha嘴角紧绷，漆黑的眸子寒气四射，强烈且暴怒的信息素涌向四方。他发现光一额间的头发都湿掉了，也不知道是淋了多久的雨，刚拉了拉光一的手臂，想要安抚他，喊出来的声音却因为情欲多了一分诱惑。

“Koichi……”

光一回头先把外衣轻轻地批在刚的身上，把刚横抱起来，对后面龟梨吩咐道。

“先让他吃点苦头，后面就交给警方吧。敢绑架Omega也够他牢底坐穿了”

光一撇了一眼还在怒吼挣扎的上村，亲了一口怀中脸已涨得绯红的刚，便离开了这个寒冷的海边仓库。

光一把刚放到副驾驶后，立刻驱车至最近的一家酒店，开了一个小套房。关上房门后两个人便已抑制不住在门廊前亲吻起来，情色的水声荡漾在狭小的空间内。

光一沿着刚颈部的线条亲下去，刚脖子上的红印映入他的眼中使他非常地不满，一直对着那处又咬又吸又舔。刚双手环在光一的颈间，被这个人孩子气的举动弄得又痒又好笑。他已经完全进入发情状态，已经能感觉到自己的后方强烈地渴望着光一，不自觉地收缩着。他贪婪地呼吸着光一的清凛的信息素，喘息着催促。

“Koichi，快点进来……”

光一终于肯放弃折腾那小小的红印，把刚顶在墙边，熟练地把刚的裤子褪去，一手顺着腰部下去探进穴口，往那湿润之处强硬地插进两根手指，稍作撩拨。然后把刚托至自己腰间双腿离地，令他只能双手搭在自己的肩膀上作支撑，并把他的双腿缠在自己腰间。

光一笑道，“都湿得不成样子了。”

昂扬的性器抵在刚湿漉漉的后穴前，迫不及待地挺身插了进去。

“啊——”

契合感与满足感使两人都忍不住呼叫了起来，浓郁的信息素充斥在房间内。光一扶着刚的臀部，逐渐开始撞击起来，极度兴奋的肉根看起来狰狞粗大，猛烈地刺进红嫩的后庭，每一下都撞得又重又深，发出清晰的水声。这个被架空的体位使刚的感官更为敏感，烟花般的快感直击着刚的大脑，前方挺立的肉柱也涨得通红，不久后便把白浊的液体射在了光一的衬衫上。

高潮后的刚身体一阵虚软，几乎无法维持支撑的力度，只能软软地靠在光一身上喘息。光一便坏心地保持着插入的状态，抱着刚的后背向床的方向移动。突然的移动使刚全身紧张，只能像树熊一样紧紧地抱住光一，高潮过后敏感的甬道被粗硬的那物来回摩擦着，晶莹的蜜液从两人交合之处滴落。

刚被光一放置于床上，紧接着那火热粗大的东西就插了进来。光一用后入的姿势操干着刚湿软的后穴，强硬地插进最深处，几近完全的抽出，然后又狠狠地顶进去。高潮过的甬道被打开到最大，吞吐着光一粗硬的的肉根，汹涌的快感如漩涡般卷席着两人，刚克制不住高声地呻吟。

在催情剂的药力下，刚高热体内的那个魅惑之地似乎逐渐打开了，光一在本能的驱使下用性器狠狠地撞入那个娇嫩的入口，横蛮地把那处打开。

“太深了——啊——”

敏感的内腔被撑开使刚感到强烈的疼痛，但同时内心又感觉到一股强烈的满足感。他把头埋在柔软的枕头上，浑身发软地承受着后方肉刃一下比一下深的撞击，不住地从喉咙深处发出呻吟的叫声，两片股瓣已被撞到发红。光一俯下身亲吻着刚的后颈，肉根不停地在刚的内腔中肆虐。鼻腔中满是他和刚的信息素混合在一起的味道，强烈的快感不断攀升，他忘情地抽插了一轮后，闷哼一声，也把种子射入了刚的身体内部。

两人在房间里折腾了几次，直到天边已开始泛白，才沉沉地睡下。


	4. 玻璃之海 4

Chapter.4

刚睡醒过来已是第二天的中午，催情剂的药效已经过去，脑袋还是有点昏昏沉沉的，更不用说昨晚被折腾得酸软不已的身体了。

感觉到从身体的后方传来微妙的异物感，刚有点不适地动了动，才发现堂本光一的性器居然还插在自己身体里！

他已经记不清昨天晚上他们总共做了几次了，后来在浴室清理完后，又折腾了一次，从浴室做到了床上，做完便直接疲惫不已地睡下。只是没想到堂本光一这个流氓居然把他那物插在自己身体里睡了一晚上。

刚难受地扭动着腰，想要把身体里那霸道的肉根弄出去，他的动作却牵动了身后的人。

光一在半梦半醒间敏感的部位收到刺激，他发自本能强硬地把身旁人拉回来，并用半硬的那物往温热的甬道里顶了顶。

“啊……”

昨晚才被狠狠蹂躏过的后穴又酸又软，受不了突然的顶弄，刚呻吟了一声，肠道本能地收缩。

这下身后的堂本光一也完全被弄醒了，像一只猫科动物一样把脸往刚的脖子上蹭。本来就晨勃的性器涨大了两圈，把后穴撑得满满的，开始缓慢地往里头抽插起来。

刚的身体被光一壮实的手臂固定在床上，无处可逃，只能任由光一那勃发的肉刃从后方抽插着他那酸软不已的后穴。

“光一……”

“嗯？”

光一在他身后专心地啃着他散发白檀幽香的后颈，留下深深浅浅的吻痕。胯下的动作也逐渐粗暴了起来，用自己硬挺的性器攻击着那逐渐湿软的甬道。

“我不行了……”刚摇着头，喘息着想要求饶。

“谁让你自己惹火的，嗯？”

“哪里有……啊！”

光一找到了刚敏感的位置，坏心地对着那里狠狠地捅。无上的快感冲刷着刚的神经，他的喘息变得紧促起来，幽密的后庭中渗出蜜液。

“就这么喜欢这里吗？”光一抚摸着刚后脑勺凌乱的发丝，俯在他耳边轻声说，“你流了好多水。”

光一用一只手把刚一边的大腿抬了起来，方便自己顶入得更深更重。

刚咬着下唇尽量控制自己的呻吟声，觉得身体里的肉刃又涨大了一圈，插入到了可怕的深度。

光一用侧躺的姿势整整抽插了他半个小时，性器带出的水把刚的大腿内侧和床单都打湿了。刚中途就坚持不住被插射了，前方的性器颤抖了一下，射出了稀薄的液体。后穴也一阵阵地收缩痉挛，夹得光一极其舒畅，把深埋在刚体内的肉棒又抽动了好几十下才射了出来，温热的精液全数浇灌在刚的肠壁上。

高潮过后的光一把手圈在刚的不断起伏的胸前，用力收紧，似乎想要把刚揉进自己身体一般紧紧地抱住。刚聆听着从后背传来的强而有力的心跳声，感觉到一种劫后余生般的安心。

那一刻刚清晰的感觉到，他爱这个男人。  
不是因为他是他的Alpha。  
而是因为他是堂本光一。

起床后的两人都饥肠辘辘的，连忙点了一个Room Service。

刚吃完美味的汉堡扒，又吃了两份甜品，觉得整个人都活过来了，便让光一给他讲讲昨天后来发生的事情。

昨天光一解决完Moonlight的事情后，已经是深夜，回到家后才发现刚不见了。

幸好之前他送给刚的雪花脚链里面装了GPS，跟他手表里面用的是同一套系统。

听到这里刚略微皱了一下眉头，光一也跟他解释道之前送的时候忘了跟他说，如果刚不喜欢的话可以把GPS拿掉。

刚想了想自己也没有什么行动是需要瞒住光一的，多一层保险也好，就说没有关系让光一接着说。

光一查到刚的定位在千叶的海边仓库之后，便立马带着人赶过去。但偏偏上村在仓库园区内装了信息干扰器，GPS也无法准确定位，光一和手下的人只能在下着暴雨的深夜把整个园区的仓库一间一间打开检查。刚听得一阵心疼，难怪光一赶到的时候浑身冰凉，头发也全是湿的。

“幸亏来得及。”光一抱着刚，亲吻着他额间的头发，心中满是后怕。想到上村那人渣想要做的凶恶的事情，如果他们晚到一步简直不堪设想。

刚回抱着光一，其实他回想起那寒冷的仓库和阴鸷的上村，心里也是一阵颤栗。

根据新修订的《Omega保护法》，绑架和意图强奸已标记的Omega是重罪，再加上堂本集团私底下也使了点力气，上村被判重刑，基本上要牢底坐穿了。藤木老狐狸倒是及时的撇清自己，在光一和刚面前滔滔不绝地说自己只吩咐上村定期到东京来代替自己看望一下刚，顺便把刚的近况告诉他的母亲，发誓自己绝对不知道上村有这种龌龊的心思。

刚看着藤木在他和光一面前演戏，觉得快要忍不住翻白眼的冲动了。光一倒是客气又滴水不漏地对藤木说做他们这一行手下的人心思活络实难避免，希望他借此机会好好整顿一下下属，以后彼此还是生意上的好伙伴。藤木唯唯诺诺的答应着，眼睛也不敢多瞟便离开了。

这次的事件让藤木会在关东的黑帮圈的名声扫地，二把手胆敢无视会长擅自行动也就算了，还绑架在东京最有势力的堂本家族长子的夫人，这下藤木想要竞选组长的美梦也算是彻底破碎了。

这个事件发生后的一段时间内，刚觉得光一快要轻微PTSD了。他坚持要每天接送刚到美术馆上下班，出去逛街也总是跟在刚身后两步的地方，刚连转个身都差点要碰到他，更别说时刻锁定的目光了，连旁边的龟梨有时候都觉得刚都快要被他老板盯出一个洞了。

但是光一盯得再紧毕竟也是有无法在刚身边的时候，于是最近也在帮刚物色合适的贴身保镖。

某天下午，光一把一个身材娇小的女生带到刚的面前，对他说：“这位是你以后的贴身保镖，高桥南。”

“刚さん你好，叫我高桥、小南或者Takamina都可以，以后请多多指教。”眼前的女生对刚深深地鞠了一个躬，朝气满满地说道。

刚从信息素感受到她是一个Alpha，但这只到他肩膀的身高让他觉得就像是一个初中生的妹妹，忍不住摸了摸她的头。

“请多多指教。”

谁知道一旁的光一直接把他的爪子拎开了，不满地道。

“除了我不许乱摸别人。”

“哈？你有什么好摸的？”

堂本光一挑了挑眉，笑得一脸神秘莫测。

“我哪里好摸你不是最清楚吗？”

这个对话的神转折令刚刚上任的高桥南看得目瞪口呆，她感觉到自己的肩膀被谁拍了一下，扭过头去看到龟梨和也一脸习惯的表情，默默地把她领出了这虐狗之地。

时间匆匆地掠过，一转眼已是初夏。

最近这段时间刚总觉得莫名的嗜睡，吃饭的时候也总是没什么食欲，但是饭后不久却又有饥饿感袭来。刚本来就对气压比较敏感，觉得可能只是换季的原因。但光一看到刚最近总是精神不振、茶饭不思的，就决定周末带刚去医院检查一下。刚便随着光一到了医院，做了简单的抽血和激素测试，检查结果很快就出来了，结论非常的简洁明了。

刚怀孕了。


	5. 玻璃之海 4

Chapter.5

“怀孕八周半，胎儿目前的状态良好。”主治的大仓医生把检查报告推到光一和刚的面前，微笑着说，“是个女孩子哦。”

自己怀孕了？

听到这个消息刚整个人还有点呆，无意识地摸了摸自己的腹部，八周半的生命体现在还那么小，刚甚至一点都感觉不到她的存在。

但是这个小生命确确实实地在他的肚子里，是他和光一的孩子。

光一坐在刚的身边，与他十指交缠，初为人父的喜悦让光一忍不住傻笑。

“首次怀孕的Omega初期可能会不适应，孕吐、头晕和失眠都属于正常，这些到了中后期就会好的。接下来要注意补充营养和锻炼身体，定期过来做产检……咳咳，还有一点要注意的，”这位年轻的医生看着面前情意绵绵的夫夫，继续保持微笑说道，“孕前期胎儿容易不稳定，那什么也要节制哦。”

刚顿了顿才反应过来大仓医生的所指，满脸通红。

而一旁的光一则是被自己的口水呛到咳嗽。

得知刚怀孕的消息以后，堂本光一一家都非常的高兴  
。  
光一的父母是非常传统的AO结合夫妇，父亲堂本光生是一位身材高大的Alpha，而母亲堂本喜代子是一位娇小温婉的Omega。堂本光生年轻时候曾经做过山口组的堂主，后来跳出来自立门户，创办了堂本集团。一开始做的还是黑道的生意，除了毒品以外百无禁忌，靠着黑白两道的人脉，很快公司便越做越大。在光一和他姐姐出生以后，堂本光生权衡再三决定将公司进行断臂一般的洗白。据说过程相当的艰难，毕竟这种洗白等于断了无数人的财路，其中牵扯的利益多得数不清，甚至还有地下工厂因此而破产倒闭。据光一说，他从初高中的时候经常有人砸他们家的车子和到他们家门泼汽油，甚至有人寄恐吓信给他要砍掉他的一根手指头。但是他这个人从小天不怕地不怕，甚至都没有把恐吓信的事情告诉堂本光生，而是自己偷偷地去练拳击，然后向长濑会长子的好友长濑智也借调了一些打手，与自己的保镖一同伏击来偷袭自己的人，居然还打赢了，后面这些小帮派也再不敢主动找他的麻烦。

但是堂本集团本身也因为这场洗白元气大伤，差点濒临破产，后面终于挺过来了。堂本光生这几年已经是半退休的状态，只兼任公司的董事长，公司的管理和运作都已全权交给了堂本光一。现在公司明面上做的都是干净的生意，只剩下一些灰色的陈年烂账隐藏在账本之下。但是按照光一的想法，这些陈年烂账如同定时炸弹，如果被揭发了对于现在的堂本集团是致命的打击，所以他很积极地推进公司并购，希望让堂本集团早日完全转型。

光一的姐姐堂本惠是一个温柔知性的Beta，嫁给了堂本集团的财务总监常盘英夫——一个非常有能力的Alpha。据说他们是对彼此一见钟情，交往没多久便结婚了，一直是一对恩爱的夫妻。但是Beta和Alpha结合的情况生育率非常的低，所以他们结婚第7年也还没有小孩。堂本惠在听说了刚怀孕的消息后第一时间便打电话向光一和刚道喜，声音中也满是喜悦。

与此同时刚还收到了母亲和藤木的祝福，藤木自从上村的事情之后再也没有派人来骚扰过刚了，大概已经接受了无法在山口组占据一席之地这个现实，回去耕耘他在关西的一亩三分地。

而最为开心的自然是堂本光一，这人开始研究各种育儿杂志，不时跟刚探讨拉梅兹呼吸法和孕期营养学。还天天把头凑到刚的肚子上，嘟囔着怎么还还听不到他们女儿的心跳。

刚被此人傻气的举动逗笑，笑着吐槽他说才两个月怎么可能听得到心跳啦。

但是无论如何，身边的人都在期待这个小生命的诞生，刚也因此由衷地感到幸福。

正式进入夏季后刚的妊娠反应减少了很多，胃口也比之前好，但他发现自己近来情绪波动变大了，泪点也变低了，还特别地粘光一，仿佛每时每刻想要亲亲抱抱，甚至如果起床后看不到光一一天的情绪都会非常的低落。据说怀孕的时候容易受到肚中胎儿心情的影响，刚心里想道，也许是肚子里面的小生命也想要来自爸爸的爱抚吧。偏偏这个时候森永的收购案进入了最终的谈判阶段，这个案子可以说还是堂本集团转型的关键节点。因此光一也不敢松懈，终日周旋在客户和公司中，忙得不可开交，恨不得把一个人掰成五瓣来用，每天早出晚归不是出差就是加班，几乎没有什么时间可以待着家里陪刚。

盛夏八月的某天夜里，光一与财务部和法务部开完会到家已经快十二点了，进门后发现刚还在客厅等着自己，但已撑不住睡意横躺在沙发上睡着了。刚穿着宽大的居家服，怀孕4个半月的肚子鼓起了一个圆润的弧度，略长的黑发散落在脑海，散发着一种慵懒的美丽。

光一把刚拦腰抱起，小心地从客厅抱回了他们的卧室。

被放到床上后，刚揉着眼睛奶声奶气地问道。

“你回来啦？”

光一心疼地看着刚疲倦的脸色，但还是板着脸严肃地说。

“以后不要在客厅等我了，你现在如果感冒了可不是开玩笑的。”

“可是……我今天都没有见到光一……”刚可怜巴巴地用往上的目线看着光一，刚刚才清醒的眼睛里还有一层薄薄的雾气。

这个角度简直是堂本光一的死穴，心一下子就软了。他深知在这个阶段刚特别怕寂寞，但是最近公司上接连的事情让他实在无暇分身，他想说点什么，却被吞没在刚主动的吻中。

大概是禁欲太久的原因，仅仅是两唇相贴，便燃起了光一浓重的欲望，他感觉到自己胯下的肉根迅速地膨胀起立，在西装裤上撑起了一个小帐篷。  
“……我先去个洗手间。”光一不舍地与刚分开，弓着身体，飞快地奔进浴室。

每天辛苦工作完回到家还不能与自己的Omega尽情亲热，实在是太苦了。但是鉴于刚目前的身体不适合做爱，光一只能叹息着一边在脑海里想象一些关于刚的十八禁画面，一边抚摸自己的肉根来自渎。

光一在浴室里面发泄了两回，让自己的下半身平静了下来，才再度走进卧室。

刚已经躺在床上睡着了，清冷的月光安静地倾泻在他恬静的睡颜上。光一帮他拢了拢被子，俯下身亲了亲刚的额头，再亲了亲那微微隆起的腹部，轻声说了句“晚安”。

给世界上他最爱的两个人。

第二天刚醒过来的时候光一已经出门了，留下一张字条说他要紧急去国外出差一周，会尽早回来。刚看着光一匆匆忙忙写下的字条，觉得心里空落落的，又委屈又气恼，坐在床上胡思乱想了一通，想到最后眼眶都红了。

这时候刚突然感觉到肚子里面颤动了一下，这种奇妙的感觉使刚一时都没有反应过来，直到肚子动了第二次才明白到这是胎动。肚子里面的小生命仿佛能够感应到他的心情不好，在努力地给他安慰。

刚把手覆在肚子上，感受到这个小生命与他是从心理到生理完全地连结在一起，在这段奇妙的时光里，他们分享着所有的快乐与悲伤。

孕育生命真是一件神奇的事情，刚心想。他决定努力摒弃所有悲观的想法，希望让他们的女儿开心快乐地来到这个世界。

但是两天后，刚却又接到了糟心的消息，他的母亲真纪子病倒了。

因为担心母亲，刚没有等光一回来，而是在高桥的陪伴下，回了奈良的老家探望母亲。

藤木的主要地盘在大阪，但是在奈良买了一栋日式的大宅，让母亲有空可以过去小住和静养，藤木这个人虽然不怎么样，但是对母亲还是好的。

“我只是有点中暑加热感冒，没有什么大碍，你现在有身孕就不要特意赶过来了。”

母亲躺在床上撑起上半身，焦急又担忧地对刚说。

但刚摇了摇头，坚持地跟真纪子说他会在这边呆几天照看她。刚从少年时开始就与真纪子相依为命，非常地依赖她，怀孕以来更是能够理解到母亲的不易。而且他的家乡奈良是一个安静缓慢的城市，连时光流淌过这里也仿佛会变慢。比起东京，刚觉得在家乡更能让他心情平静一些。

刚在奈良待了几天，除了陪伴照顾母亲外，还会跟高桥一起去寺庙走走，喂喂小鹿。高桥生怕鹿群会不小心伤害到刚，严阵以待地守在刚的旁边，让刚苦笑不得。

夜晚的奈良繁星满天，空气也比东京要凉爽得多。刚晃着脚丫坐在阳台边乘凉，看着夜空中的满月，回忆起自己觉醒的那一天，好像也是在同样月色的夜里。  
那是刚20岁时候的新年夜，才成年的刚被邀请去参加黑帮年轻的二代们的除夕夜聚会，在那里他远远地看到了光一。那年的光一一头耀眼的金发，年轻俊美的脸上神采飞扬，是一个遥远并闪闪发光的存在。

后来刚御神酒喝多了，醉意渐渐上头。朦朦胧胧中，他闻到了一个人身上有着一股清凛好闻的味道，那味道对他仿佛有着来自灵魂深处的吸引力，他依稀记得自己靠在那人的肩头扒着不让人家离开，而那人最后还体贴地把他送回了家。

刚回到家倒头就睡，但睡梦之中仿佛感觉到那人的香味还包围着他，大脑开始回响起尖锐的蜂鸣，体温也越来越高，身后某个羞耻的地方开始生出一种非常陌生的感觉，无比空虚酥痒，似有万蚁噬心，甚至开始流出黏粘的液体。刚在床上浑身颤抖，喘息着发出痛苦的呻吟。

幸好刚的母亲真纪子也是Omega，在第一时间发现儿子正在经历初潮。她当机立断地给刚打了信息素阻隔剂，以免刚Omega信息素影响到附近的Alpha，然后把刚送去了医院。

翌日刚在医院的病床上清醒过来后，发现自己觉醒为Omega了，他的世界仿佛在一瞬间天翻地覆。

在很多年后刚才发现，原来当天晚上那个让他云牵梦绕的味道，就是堂本光一的信息素。而当年母亲因为害怕自己Omega的身份被藤木利用，秘密地安排让自己出国念书，但是兜兜转转到头来，自己还是嫁给了堂本光一。

这一切一切，都仿佛是神明大人安排好的命中注定。

想到这里，仿佛心有灵犀一般，刚接到了来自光一的电话。

“もしもし，光一？”

“嗯。”光一低沉的嗓音从手机里传来，“你在干什么？”

刚有点不好意思说在想你，抬头看了看天空中清辉的月色，随便说道。

“在晒月亮……你呢？”

“在去下一个目的地的路上。”手机话筒中隐隐约约地传来跑车发动机的声响，“我女儿最近怎么样？”

刚摸了摸自己越发圆润的肚子，翘了翘三角形的小嘴，实话实说回答道。

“这几天成天踢我，可凶了，也不知道遗传的谁。”

话筒那边笑了笑，明明相隔千里，那人的气息仿佛就在耳边，一抹淡淡的红晕从刚的耳根开始蔓延开来。却忽然听见汽车喇叭声和刹车的声音从手机中传来。  
“光一？你现在在哪里？”刚好奇地问道。

光一没有立刻回答，从话筒中传来了开关车门的声音。

“你出来一下就知道了。”

刚微微一惊，连忙披上了轻薄的外套，小碎步往门口跑去。

按照计划光一应该还有两天才回国，刚一边告诉自己不要过分期待，一边不自觉地心跳加速。

古朴的大门吱呀一声打开了，一辆骚气的红色法拉利映入刚的眼中，车门上靠着他日思夜想的人。

堂本光一一脸盖不住的疲惫，但眼神灼灼地朝他笑。

刚听见自己激烈跳动的心跳，仿佛要跳出胸腔。

一瞬间仿佛连空气都充满了甜蜜的味道。


	6. 玻璃之海 6

Chapter.6

刚把光一领进家里，因为已是深夜光一不想惊扰到岳母大人，打算明天早上再跟岳母打招呼。

两人为了尽量不发出声音，轻轻地推开木门，然后蹑手蹑脚地溜回房间。月光洒落在静谧的日式庭院中，映照着两人依偎在一起，黏黏糊糊穿过庭院的身影。

明明已经结婚一年有余，居然感觉到了一丝丝如同偷情的悸动。

  
光一在刚的房间洗了个热水澡，洗去了坐完几个小时飞机后又开了几个小时车直奔奈良的疲倦。往下身随便裹了条毛巾便出来了，水珠从没有吹干的发丝中滴落，划过条理分明的胸肌。

刚坐在光一的旁边的榻榻米上帮他擦头发，视线刚好从那壮实得恰到好处的胸肌上滑落，刚的脸颊因为方才的心跳加速还有点发红，想起来问道。

“你怎么提前回来了？”

“进行得比较顺利，就提前回国了，回到东京才听说你来奈良了，” 光一转过身，小心翼翼地环住刚的后腰，生怕压到他的肚子。“不太放心就直接开车过来了……”

他的吻却一如既往的强势，舌头探进刚的口腔汲取甘甜的蜜液，最后的几个字都融化在彼此的口中。

两人交换着浓烈的亲吻，啧啧的水声回响在古朴的和室中，彼此的气息都变得急促。多日不见的思念伴随着情欲，如点燃的柴火般一发不可收拾。

刚双手抵在光一胸前，主动地回吻着，并贪婪地呼吸着属于他的Alpha凛冽的信息素。下身最隐秘的那处仿佛有自己的意识一般，叫嚣着渴望被眼前的Alpha打开双腿狠狠顶入，毫不留情地侵占空虚的身体，甚至擅自流出了体液。

“光一，我想要你……”刚轻喘着说道。

“可是……”光一又何尝不想，但是又担心刚现在的身体状况承受不了性爱。

“大仓医生前几天检查过说状态很稳定，只要不太激烈可以的……”刚赤着脸颇难为情地说。

光一轻轻笑了笑，觉得眼前主动求欢的刚可爱又勾人。

说实话这几个月以来他也憋得难受，胯下那物此刻已蠢蠢欲动。点点头主动躺倒在榻榻米的床褥上，撑起上身，然后把下半身可有可无的毛巾掀开，露出了傲然挺立的深红色凶器。

刚跨坐在光一身上，护着肚子往那肉刃上坐。光一扶着刚的腰，就着骑乘的姿势把自己的硕大的性器缓慢地插入那湿润熟软的后穴。粗大的柱身一寸寸地没入了刚的体内，不知道是否因为收到子宫压迫的原因，今天的后穴特别的紧窄高温，咬得光一一阵爽，眯着眼睛发出舒服的闷哼。

刚仰起头，露出优美的颈部线条，久未使用的后穴忽然被性器撑开有一丝不适，但随着光一的顶弄取而代之的是被填满的巨大满足感。他扭动着腰肢迎合光一的动作，让那粗硬的性器在自己体内厮磨。高热的内壁紧紧地吸住那巨物，从深处淌出了更多的水分。

因为怀孕激素变化的原因，最近刚的胸部也变大了，随着身体的摇摆微微地晃动，极其诱人。光一把头埋在那充满诱惑的谷间，留下一串嫣红的吻痕。并玩弄起那殷红的小点，又吸又咬，含在口中声音含糊地问道。

“这里吸多了会出奶水吗？”

“并不会！”刚拍打了一下光一埋在自己胸前的头毛。

男性Omega并没有奶水，这个人到底有没有常识！

但光一仿佛偏要亲自验证一番似的，用力啃咬和吮吸着刚敏感的粉色乳头，刚倏地变得高亢的呜咽呻吟让他更加地兴奋，腹肌紧绷，控制着力度把硬如铁棒的肉根自下往上地顶撞。

光一的性器在甬道里急剧胀大，刚觉得自己的后穴仿佛比平时要多一倍的敏感，如今被双重夹击着，快感层层叠加，在脑海中如同烟花般噼里啪啦地炸开。前方的肉柱高高地抬起，头部已开始流出透明的液体，随着身体的律动而颠簸。

他环住光一宽厚的肩膀，声音发抖地催促道。

“快到了……光一快一点……”

光一怕顶到他们的孩子，努力克制住着自己想要大开大合地撞击的念头，只得加快速度小幅度的抽动，从交合之处传来噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

“嗯……好舒服……啊——”

刚高声地呻吟着，脑中闪过熟悉的白光，攀上了绚丽的顶峰，前方的性器被插射了出来，白浊的精液滴落在光一的腹肌上面。

光一也加快腰的摆动进行最后的冲刺，深深浅浅地又插了数十下，然后在刚的深处畅快淋漓地爆发了出来。

久违的情事让刚不住地喘气，头脑一片空白地瘫软在光一的身上。

光一一边吻着他的脖子，一边轻抚着光洁的后背，关心地问道。

“刚，还好吗？”

“嗯……”刚眼神迷离地点点头。

光一把自己的性器从刚湿漉漉的后穴中拔出，方才射进去的精液便沿着大腿流了出来，滴落在床单上。

看到这番艳丽的景色，光一好不容易才忍住了来第二遍的欲望。他帮刚做完清理完后，两人便在榻榻米上的单人床铺里睡下。

夏蝉在窗外鸣叫着，月光温柔地从窗户洒落。

光一从后方抱住刚，右手覆在刚的腹部上方。并把头埋在刚的后颈处，那能够轻易让他疯狂的白檀香味现在已经平复下来，淡淡的幽香沁入光一的鼻腔，仿佛能够从中吸取力量。

因为不想让刚担心，他刚刚撒了个谎，这次能够提前回来是因为森永的谈判被人从中阻挠了。他们的价码被人提前泄露了出去，很可能会影响到最后并购的结果。这样的情况很难让人不联想到公司内部有内鬼。

光一往刚后颈温热的皮肤上蹭了蹭，在黑暗中眯了眯眼睛，只希望不要发生最坏的情况。


	7. 玻璃之海 7

Chapter.7

第二天真纪子才惊讶地发现堂本光一到家里来了。

光一穿着从刚的衣柜翻出来的米色休闲衬衫，没上发蜡的深棕色头发柔软地垂在额间，乍一看还像一个20岁出头的大学生。

他一边把从国外购买的保健品送给真纪子，一边也礼貌地关心着岳母大人的身体情况。夏季闷热的气温让身旁的刚止不住地出汗，他抬手擦了擦脖子上的汗珠，却不小心擦掉了盖在某人留下的红印上的粉底。

真纪子正在跟光一寒暄，忽然瞥见儿子脖子上那一片暧昧的红痕，连连咳嗽了两声，便借说帮他们倒茶走出了房间。

现在的年轻人真是，怀着孕也不知道节制一下。唉~嫁出去的儿子就像倒出去的水啊。真纪子心里直摇头。

窗外阳光正好，她走在走廊上，忽然顿住脚步回头。

房间里的两个年轻人正亲密地靠在一起说小话，两个人的肩膀像磁石一样碰在了一起。光一看着刚，目光之处尽是温柔。而刚的笑容里，也是发自内心的快乐。

她年轻时候先是离婚，后来又改嫁，让刚度过了一个颠沛流离的少年时代。因此她对刚总是怀揣着歉意。而如今刚能够找到自己的幸福，并孕育属于他们的小孩，在她心中也犹如一块大石头落地。

真的是太好了。真纪子心想。

而站在一旁的高桥南则默默地掏出了墨镜戴上。

回到东京后，光一继续忙于工作，而刚也坚持去美术馆上班。

周五的下午，国立美术馆要比平时热闹一点，刚带着一位优雅的老奶奶四处参观，并耐心地给她讲解每幅画背后的故事。老奶奶正听得津津有味，突然面向刚问道。

“那么，刚さん在这里面最喜欢的画是哪一幅呢？”

“我的话……大概是这一幅吧。”刚思考了一瞬，指了指前方的一幅与人等高的油画。这幅油画的色调非常的压抑，描绘的是一个人沉入深海的视角，大块深蓝色的色块如玻璃一般裂开，给观者带来惶恐不安的心里感受。但是在画面上视觉的终点处，有一小簇白色的亮光，看着这团光芒，整个画面都仿佛开始流动了起来，画中人似从冰冷的深海中往上浮，终归能够到达那光芒所在的彼岸。

“因为我从中看到了，即使在支离破碎的世界之中，也能够照亮前方的光。”

刚凝视着眼前的油画，大概想到了什么，温柔的笑意漫上了嘴角。

闷热的盛夏转眼便过去了，翠绿的树叶被秋风染红，预示着初秋的到来。

随着月份的增加，刚的肚子也越来越大，身体也越发沉重。他正式休起了产假，在家中等待腹中小生命的降生。

十月恰逢堂本惠的生日，堂本光生给一些他们家的世交和生意伙伴发出了邀请函。请他们本周末到堂本家宅参加堂本家长女的家庭生日派对。

虽说是生日派对，但其实也还是一个商务社交场合，刚陪着光一与合作的生意伙伴聊了一会，体力就有点支撑不住了。光一不着痕迹地扶了扶刚的后腰，轻声对他说。

“你先到花园里面坐着休息吧，我再和长濑聊一下就过去陪你。”

刚点点头，撑着腰移动到花园的一个角落的沙发里坐下，他披着一根温暖的橘色大围巾，像一只慵懒的猫咪一般享受暖暖的秋日阳光。

穿着一身白色洋装的堂本惠瞄到了刚躲在角落里的身影，特地装了一盘食物，坐到刚的旁边，温柔地笑道。

“累着了吧？”她佻皮地朝刚眨了一下眼睛，用手挡在嘴边小声地说，“其实我也是。”

两人相视一笑，一同享用盘子里面美味的甜品。

“对了，谢谢你送生日礼物，好漂亮！刚くん的品味真的比光一好多了~”堂本惠摸着洋装上的胸针，笑着道谢。

刚大笑着摆了摆手，看着堂本惠胸前的红宝石镶嵌着珍珠的胸针在阳光之下闪闪发亮，由衷地称赞与她很相配。

堂本惠犹豫了一下，开口问道：“刚くん，我可以……摸一下你的肚子吗？”

刚点点头说，“当然可以。”

堂本惠纤细白净的手轻轻地覆在刚的肚子上，8个月的肚子已经非常有存在感，温热的体温透过毛衣传来，仿佛还能够感觉到胎儿的心跳，这种奇妙的触感让堂本惠也不禁呆了。

刚看着堂本惠跟光一相像却又多了一份柔美的侧颜，觉得惠姐姐大概也是很想要一个自己的小孩吧。但是Beta和Alpha结合的情况受孕率只有不足0.5%，即使恩爱如堂本惠夫妇，依然是一件很难克服的事情。这个世界的神明大人，给与了所有人平等相爱机会的同时，也剥夺了部分人诞下爱情结晶的机会。

一个美妙却残酷的世界。

刚动了动嘴，想要说点什么，却被一阵尖锐的尖叫声打断了。

尖叫声从堂本家的二楼里面传出，还在花园和屋里各处聊天的众人纷纷讶异地转头，望向声源之处。

堂本光一本来正在与好友长濑智也在花园里面交谈，听到声音后抬起头眯了眯眼睛，心中有非常不好的预感。他从花园向屋里快步走去，两步并一步地跨上楼梯上了二楼，龟梨也立马跟在他的身后。两人到了二楼，走过走廊，发现一位女佣摔倒在父亲堂本光生的门口。

“老……老爷他！”女佣一脸惊慌，捂着嘴巴指向房间里面。

光一冲进房间，只见他的父亲堂本光生表情痛苦地捂着喉咙倒在地上，身体不住地痉挛。

空气中飘荡着一丝微弱的杏仁香气。一个念头从光一脑中迅速地闪过。

是氰化物中毒！

“报警和叫救护车，快！”他指挥道。

“是！”身后的龟梨立刻拿出手机打电话。

光一往四周扫视了一下，打开了房间里的书柜，从一个木箱里面拿出氧气面罩和解毒剂。快速地往堂本光生头上戴好氧气面罩后，再对准静脉处注射了解毒剂。注射完毕之后，堂本光生痛苦的神情也稍微缓和了一点。

这解毒剂虽然不是专门解氰化毒的，但是好歹也能够拖延一点时间。

光一皱着眉头，望向书桌上面放置着的一瓶高级威士忌和两个倒满琥珀色液体的杯子。

急救室的灯还亮着。

堂本喜代子坐在急救室门前走廊的长椅上，止不住地低声啜泣。堂本惠在她的身旁抱着她，本想安慰母亲，可是自己也忍不住哭了出来。而她的丈夫常盘英夫守在她俩旁边，温柔地抚摸着妻子的背。

光一和刚坐在他们对面的长椅上，也在着急地等待里头医生的抢救。

光一握着刚的手，有一下没一下的捏着，漆黑的眼眸目视前方，不知道在想着什么。

度过了一段让人窒息一般的等待后，急救室的灯终于灭了，医生推着昏迷的堂本光生走了出来，脱下口罩宣布道。

“因为发现中毒之后处理得当，病人暂时没有生命危险，但还需要在ICU观察几天。”

围在医生身边的众人都暂时松了一口气。

喜代子在女儿女婿的陪伴下去办住院的手续，与此同时，光一隔着ICU的玻璃窗，看着病床上的父亲，面沉如水。

刚从旁边握住他的手，轻声问道，“你怎么想？”

光一顿了顿，说道：

“父亲的书桌上放着一瓶威士忌和两个酒杯，那瓶威士忌我没记错的话是他的珍藏，”光一回忆着案发现场的状态，沉声道，“是一个他信赖的熟人对他下的毒手。”

听完光一的描述，刚也陷入了沉思。

突然间一个手机的提示音打破了宁静。

光一打开了邮件，读完后眉头皱在了一起。

“妈的居然在这个时候……”光一忿忿地捏着手机，用力至关节都发白了。

他最后无力地叹了一口气，回过头向身旁的刚说道。

“你先回家早点睡吧，不用等我了，今晚我大概要在公司过夜了……”

“怎么了？”刚看着光一躲闪的目光，敏锐地感觉到了什么，“难道是以前那些灰色收入。”

光一点点头，疲倦地说，“我们在警方内部的线人收到消息，有人匿名向警方举报堂本集团曾经操作不法收入和洗钱，经济调查科明天就会上门来搜查。”

只剩一个晚上的时间给他们去掩盖了。


	8. 玻璃之海 8

Chapter.8

深夜，堂本集团。

堂本光一打开了藏在自己办公室酒柜后面的保险箱，拿出了厚厚两沓账本。

里面密密麻麻都是堂本集团以前见不得人的帐，即使已经过去了二十多年了至今仍是堂本集团的命门。堂本集团与黑道的关系一直打的都是微妙的擦边球，在商场上被无数对手盯着，如果这个时候被抓住痛脚，恐怕会遭受严重的打击。

正当光一仔细研究着最后几页的账目的时候，接到了长濑的电话。

“喂，长濑？”

电话里面传来了长濑担忧的声音：“光一，我听说了……你这边大概有多少时间？”

光一无奈地坦白道：“一个晚上。”

“妈的！”长濑在电话那头暴跳如雷，“老爷子才刚刚出事……什么人这么大仇啊？”

忽然电话那头安静了下来，长濑支支吾吾地试着开口说：“那个光一……恕我直言啊，你有想过可能跟刚有关吗？”

最近发生的各种事情都是在刚嫁入堂本家之后发生的，按照一般的逻辑来说刚的确首当其冲容易被怀疑。但是长濑却听到光一斩钉截铁地回答道。

“不可能是刚。”

“额……我也不想怀疑你老婆，可是他毕竟跟藤木那老狐狸有关系，而且前段时间……”长濑话没说完就被光一打断了。

“那段时间我怀疑是藤木拿什么威胁了刚，再说藤木对堂本家也没有那么大仇恨。”光一翻着账本，冷笑着分析道，“这个人刚谋杀完我爸，现在还想搞垮集团，等于要置堂本家于死地啊，这起码得是家破人亡级别的仇恨了吧……”

家破人亡吗……光一漆黑的瞳孔倏地收缩。  
“长濑……麻烦你帮我查一个人。”

而同一时刻，刚也在他和光一在六本木住处的大床上辗转反侧无法入睡。肚子里的小家伙像是也受到了他内心不安的影响，频繁地踢着他。刚见睡不着就索性把床头的灯打开，然后把前因后果翻来覆去地想。

从那头他和光一突然在酒店停车场收到袭击起，整件事情就很怪异。

上村龙也在东京毫无势力，却居然能够刚好使开光一绑走自己吗？

那瓶珍藏的威士忌，证明下毒的凶手是堂本光生既熟悉又尊重的人。

而刚好在这个时机，堂本集团二十年前的旧账却被翻开来做文章。

所有的一切，都像在黑暗之中被一条银色的线串连起来，被幕后之人握与手中。  
到底是谁把脸隐藏在迷雾之中，一步一步地布局迫害堂本家？

但是现在刚最担心的还是光一，他犹豫了一下最终还是打开手机的通讯录，翻到了那个熟悉又陌生的电话号码，按下了通话键。  
“もしもし，姐姐……”

第二天，经济调查科果然浩浩荡荡地来到堂本集团。

他们明显也是有备而来，直奔财务部和光一的办公室搜查所有财务和审计的资料。装了满满几十个纸箱，然后还顺便把堂本集团目前的执行总裁堂本光一请去警视厅协助调查。

光一昨晚一宿没睡，双目中布满了红血丝，英气的俊脸上略显憔悴。但还是风度翩翩地配合调查，公式化地回答警察各种意有所指的提问。

“协助调查”持续到深夜，负责此案的管理官最终进来对光一宣布，他们找到了堂本集团疑似有不法收入的证据，会正式提起公诉。由于走了快速通道，公诉会在下周举行，期间不允许他保释外出。

光一闭上眼睛，手里紧握着刚昨天晚上给他的东大寺护身符，想要从中汲取力量，扛过接下来的硬仗。

堂本希美穿着一件黑色的大衣，伸了伸乘坐十几小时飞行而酸痛不已的背，拢了拢耳边利落的短发，快步走下飞机。

她已经快十年没有踏上过日本的土地了，自从她爸和她生母离婚以后，她便跟随了她爸去了美国，与年幼的弟弟刚分开，再也没有碰过面。她在日本的时候就读的法学院，到美国以后也顺利地考到了律师执照。因为精通日本和美国两个国家的法律，所以她一直帮在美的日本公司解决商业纠纷的案件。

感谢社交网络的盛行，她和刚在私底下一直都有联系，只是刚的社交网络上面基本上都是艺术相关的图片和点评，鲜少有关于自己生活的更新。直到前几个月，刚突然上传了一张黑白的照片，照片中被拍的人是刚，他穿着一件简单宽松的T恤，腹部处微微隆起了圆润的弧度。横躺在沙发上的刚用抱枕遮住了脸，只露出了一双灿若星辰的眼睛，含笑的望向镜头。虽然只是黑白的照片，却仿佛能够感受到拍照人的爱意。

而照片下面的描述，只有一行字。  
【Welcome to the wonderful world.】（注1）

堂本希美本身是不婚主义的Beta，对家庭和孩子都没什么执念，但得知刚怀孕这个消息后却开心得差点要在办公室跳起来，连忙给刚留言祝福他并说自己很期待小外甥的诞生。

这次收到刚的电话后，她也立刻就订了最近的一班航班赶到日本，谁叫那是她最宝贝的弟弟的请求呢。

堂本希美走出了候机大厅，一眼就看到了自家弟弟，他穿着一件长款的茶色毛衣，单手撑着后腰，另一只手小幅度地向她挥着手。与十几年前那个愁眉苦脸地在家门口向她挥手告别的小身影渐渐重合。

原来已经过去了那么多年了，幸好有一些东西还从来都没有变过。

堂本刚看着眼前许久不见的姐姐，也是满心的激动，微笑着道。

“希美姐姐，好久不见。”

“好久不见了，小刚。”堂本希美把墨镜一摘，露出一双与刚酷似的眼睛，扬了扬嘴角，“好了，带我去见孩子他爸吧。”

堂本光一被带到了单独的会见室，经过了48小时惨无人道的持续轰炸，他一脸的疲倦，脸上还有些许没有刮干净的青色胡茬，但身上的白衬衫依然干净平整，整个人比平时还多了一份颓废的性感。

由于暂时不允许亲属探视，刚只能在会见室的外面等待。只有堂本希美作为顾问律师坐在光一面前，隔着一层透音玻璃把这位“弟夫”从头到脚扫视了一遍，在心里暗道确实长得帅，个子虽然不高但身材不错，刚嫁给他也不算亏，哇我那外甥以后肯定长得超级好看。

她内心虽然飘过弹幕无数，但是表面上还是一本正经地向光一介绍自己。

“我叫堂本希美，是一名律师，也是刚的姐姐，这个案子的情况我大致都了解过了。”她的声音平稳有力，让人不由自主地产生信赖，“我在美国处理过类似的案子，最终的结果都是胜诉，所以请你相信我的能力。但是在我们开始之前，我需要你向我保证所说的事情完全属实且毫无保留。”

“谢谢姐姐，没问题。”光一点点头。

接下来光一坦诚地跟堂本希美陈述了20年以前堂本集团曾经做过的不法勾当，后面洗白的时间点和遗留的问题，以及现在的主要业务范围。

“嗯……”堂本希美把光一所说一一记录进手提电脑，沉思了一会开口道，“我觉得20年前的事情不是太大的问题，毕竟已经过了那么久了警方也很难找到相关证据。问题在于持续到近几年的这几笔灰色账目，很可能会成为警方的突破口。”

光一挑了挑眉，表示同感。

“关于这几笔灰色收入来源的账本，你这边有动过手脚吗？”堂本希美慎重地问道

光一漆黑的眼珠直视着她，开口道。

“我没有销毁，但是临时在里边添加了很多页的别的账目，其中有真实的也有伪造的。”

“嗯，聪明。”堂本希美默默地点点头。

从这次警方的行动的规模和速度不难推测他们手上有一定程度上的有力证据，如今销毁账本只会引起疑点，更让他们穷追不舍。

这个世界上没有哪家大公司的账本是百分百干净的，即使查出伪造和错漏，只要金额不大都不成问题。他们需要做的是在账目上制造混乱，越乱越好，令整本账本的可信度降低，更使警方没有充分证据证明其中的账目与不法收入有关。这样到最后很有可能就只是要交个几百万的罚款，对于公司来说，就是胜诉了。

会见室的门被打开了，堂本希美从里面走了出来，迎上了刚担心的询问目光。

她走过去摸了摸自家弟弟柔软的头发，笑了笑说。

“放心吧，我一定把你老公完好的给带回来。”

注1：《WELCOME》的歌词~


	9. 玻璃之海 9

Chapter.9

接下来的几天，刚也不知道自己是怎么熬过去的。

他每天早上强打着精神陪姐姐到公司去，并按照姐姐的指示让公司的高层把相关的资料递过来。作为一个从小读文科并且从美术大学毕业的学生，刚从来没有想过自己有一天也要跟这些密密麻麻的账目和档案打交道，他从小看见数字就晕，看到财务报表更是两眼一黑。但此刻他只能默默在做心里暗示，用演技支撑自己演绎一个淡定的总裁代理。

堂本集团接二连三的出事，先是董事长在家里无缘无故地中毒，凶手都还尚未抓到，执行总裁又被警察带走去调查了。整个集团的人都人心惶惶，茶水间中充满了各色各样的流言蜚语。此刻最重要的，就是有人能够站出来凝聚人心，统领大局。刚觉得自己大概不是当老板的料，但是模仿堂本光一的本领他还是有的。

他学着堂本光一的黑脸，进入会议室后扫视了一遍公司高层，敲着桌子说：“这个案子跟我解释一下。”居然学得还有几分气势，把高层们都唬住了。

幸好光一手下的这帮职业经理人也不是吃素的，他们很快地配合着刚维持了公司的正常运作，公司几个重大的项目也没有被耽误。

然而每到晚上刚都没有办法睡好，一旦夜幕降临，那些担心和恐惧的念头就会不由自主地钻进他的脑袋，他既害怕又难以抑制自己去想那些“如果”。

就算好不容易进入了睡眠，却又被小腿抽筋的疼痛惊醒，他的手无意识地向旁边探去，却只摸到一片空白而微凉的床单。到了孕后期，因为缺钙的原因他很容易小腿抽筋，只是前几次睡在他身旁的人都会立刻打开灯，然后一边开着玩笑一边温柔地帮他按摩着小腿。

好想见面，好想触碰，好想被紧紧地抱在怀里。

刚弓着身子把头埋在身旁人的枕头里，用被子紧紧地裹着自己。被褥间还残留着他的Alpha那温柔而凛冽的信息素，仿佛只有被那人留下的信息素包围，才能稍微的扫去他的不安。

这无比折磨的一周终于过去，到了开庭那天。但是由于经济类的诉讼案不开放旁听，刚今天只能去医院，陪着喜代子和惠姐姐着急地等待结果。

连续几天的连轴转和失眠使刚疲惫不堪，他艰难地从床上爬起，手撑着后腰，挪着步子走去洗漱间。

不知道为什么他今天觉得身体特别沉重，腰也特别酸痛，感觉站都要站不稳了。

堂本刚看着镜子里面自己虚弱的脸色，心脏在不安地狂跳着。

有姐姐在一定没有问题的。刚深深地呼出一口气，在心里默默祈祷。

堂本光生从ICU转到了普通单人病房，根据医生说恢复得很好，最近几天甚至已经短暂地恢复了意识。

一切都在逐渐好起来。

刚把新鲜的百合花插到窗户旁边的花瓶里，秋天的天空高远广阔，只是看着也能让紧张的心情暂时平复。刚抬手看了看手腕上的手表，这个时间，光一那边应该已经开庭了。

而那边的法庭上，控方正在陈词。

正如光一的猜想，警方那边的准备也非常地充分。

他们提出了一份堂本集团近几年的财政报告，就里面十几笔可疑的支出和收入提出了质疑，附上了笔迹鉴定。同时也提供了匿名的证言，指控堂本集团曾经联合一些地下工厂，做过一些非法的勾当。

但是这场审批，本质上还是背后权力的角力，这段时间堂本光一想法设法动用了他所有的人脉，争取更多的砝码。幸好堂本集团在生意场上一直是个温和派，交友多树敌少，在神田议员帮忙牵线下，很多政府背后的势力都站到了他这边。

一定会胜诉。无论如何，都不能在这里倒下。

光一眯了眯眼睛，在桌子下紧握着拳头。

堂本希美深吸一口气，走到了法庭中央开始辩护。

一如她与堂本光一商讨的策略，辩护的重点在于控方证据不足。她对控方提出的证据的真伪以及笔迹鉴定的结果提出怀疑，提交了一些第三方提供的可以证明堂本集团清白的审计报告，并拿出了一些关于交易记录的详细说明。

一些国家审计局的高级官员，也作为辩方证人到法庭作证。

控方指证的几项重大疑问都因为时间久远无法查证，双方经过激烈的争辩，控方也没有办法拿出进一步的证据，到最后只剩下几项实在无法解释的交易出入可以入罪，因为数额比较小都不致命，估计就是交点罚款的事情。

法官最后宣布，被告堂本光一，因为没有直接证据可以定罪，因此取保候审，可以当庭释放。

虽说是料想之中的结果，也让光一深深地呼出一口气，全身几近脱力。他刚刚表明上看着平静，实际上紧张得指甲都嵌进了手掌之中。

光一被释放后，走到堂本希美面前深深地鞠了一躬致谢。

堂本希美知道他此时肯定归家心切，也笑着爽快地一摆手示意接下来的手续都由她负责，让光一先走。

光一再次向希美姐姐点头道谢，然后快步地往地下停车场的方向走。他在拿回了自己的手机后便第一时间给刚发了“赢了”的邮件，然后马上就接到了来自刚的电话。

刚还没来得及说话，光一就迫不及待地问。

“Tsuyo你现在在哪？”

“在医院，父亲情况已经好了很多，今天刚从ICU转到普通病房。”刚努力抑制着自己声音里面的激动，如释重负地感叹道“太好了……”

“嗯……也是多亏了希美姐姐的帮助。”沉重的担子从光一心头卸下，他现在满心想的都是刚。光一觉得自己就像个刚开始谈恋爱的毛头小孩，满溢的情意几乎没至心头，“我好想你……”

然后他听见电话那头刚不好意思地轻声回应：“我也是……”

光一轻轻一笑：“我现在马上过去，你等我。”

“好。”刚红着脸点点头，才想起来要跟旁边笑得一脸欣慰的喜代子和惠姐姐分享光一胜诉这个喜讯。

“啊！”

突然，刚的肚子里面传来一阵抽痛。

“怎么了？”光一听见刚的惊呼，在电话里紧张地问。

这次的胎动好像跟平时有哪里不一样，痛感强烈，刚的额际迅速地冒出了汗珠，呼吸也有点不顺。

但他不想让光一担心，只是轻描淡写回答道：“没事，又被踢了一下。”

“我们女儿也太好动了点，”说起女儿，光一的眼角一下子涌上了笑意，他拉开了自己SUV座驾的车门，突然想到刚还有一个多月就到预产期了：“对了，过两天我们再去东大寺帮你求一个安产的护身符吧。”

“Fufu”刚在电话那头笑了笑。

说到护身符，光一在心里暗暗想到，今天说不定也是多亏了它的守护。光一下意识地摸了摸口袋，却没有摸到，在全身找了一遍也都没有看到刚送的那个护身符。光一没由来地感到一阵心慌，着急地向四周张望，寻找是否不小心掉落在哪里了。

这时，光一敏锐地感觉到空气中传来了微弱的滴滴滴的声响，尖锐而急促地回响在安静的停车场中。光一觉得眼角一跳，转身回头看去，只见停车场的水泥地面上，倒映着一丝诡异的红光，一跳一跳的闪动着。

Bang——

突如其来的巨大爆炸声从刚的手机话筒中传来，过大的声响甚至带上了金属摩擦一般的爆音。这巨大的声音使坐在堂本光生病床前的母亲姐姐都不禁用带着疑问的眼神看了过来。

堂本刚被这声响所吓到，一时间脑袋还没有反应过来，呆呆地叫唤了一声：“光一？”

回答他的却只有手机传来的“嘟—嘟—嘟—”的忙音。

而此时，高桥南推开了病房门冲了进来，声音里都是惊惶无措：“听光一さん的保镖说，他们遇到炸弹了……”高桥南按着耳边的耳机，顿了顿，颤抖着把耳机传来的话复述了一边，“据说炸弹就在光一さん的车里面，现在现场还很混乱，不能确认到具体的情况……”

脑子里“嗡”的一声，刚全身的血液像瞬间被抽空了一样，浑身冰凉。

他的手止不住地发抖，手机也差点从手中滑落。而脑子此刻在囫囵地消化着刚刚听到的消息。

爆炸是什么意思，会受伤吗？

明明就在几秒钟前，那人低沉安定的嗓音才从里边传来。他说会立刻过来，让自己等着他。

心脏在剧烈地跳动着，而腹中钻心般的抽痛却愈演愈烈，刚支撑不住地扶着桌子跪倒在地上，另一只手捂住肚子，浑身颤抖，有气无力地痛呼着。

“好痛……”

率先反应过来的是堂本惠，她立即跑过去扶住刚颤抖的身体，边高声呼喊。

“快点去叫医生！刚好像要早产了！”

在剧烈的疼痛中，刚只觉得四周天旋地转，眼前一片混乱。

然后他好像被放在了担架上面，推进了一片雪白的手术室，头上是明亮得晃眼的手术灯。

麻醉剂被注入了他的身体，随着睡意袭来刚闭上眼睛，遮蔽了所有的光芒，淹没在深海一般的黑暗中。

在黑暗的尽头，他仿佛又听到了那熟悉的声音。

“Tsuyoshi！”


	10. 玻璃之海 10

Chapter.10

刚的意识在麻醉剂的作用下，几度浮沉，恍惚之间被带至梦境的深处。

他的四周是高级酒店的宴会厅，敞亮的灯光下全是穿着西装革履的年轻人，高声地谈笑喧闹着，酒瓶倒了一地。

那是他20岁那年参加的除夕夜聚会。

那天晚上山口组的堂主和大佬们在酒店里开设了一个大型的晚宴，过了零点后，老人家们都先行打道回府，只有年轻的黑二代们留下来继续喝酒胡闹。

他是第一次被邀请进这种聚会，一个人都不认识，只敢坐在最靠门的角落里安静地观察着场上的众人，觉得自己格格不入。

这帮黑二代们平时就已经习惯横行霸道，此时在场的都是正处于无所畏忌年龄段的年轻人，更是玩得开。前方有人起哄着什么，随后便看到一个人脱得只剩一条内裤站上桌子开始跳舞，而下面的人则发出阵阵爆笑，场面很是热闹。

这时刚旁边的门被打开，走进来了一位利落纤瘦的金发男子，他穿着一身合体的黑色西服，皮鞋擦得锃亮，虽然身形不高却自带一股气势，看上去就是一个典型玩世不恭的贵公子。他一进门，连作为主要组织者的长濑智也都立马迎了上去。

长濑顶着一头松狮一般狂傲的长发，和那人似乎很熟。只见长濑一把勾住那人的脖子，大声地闹他。

“光一，等你好久了，怎么现在才来啊？”

“抱歉抱歉，之前一直有事。”被唤作光一的男子环视一周，说道：“今年人还挺多的。”

“是啊，今年连西边的人也来了。”长濑点点头，熟络地把光一往前带，旋即有一堆人围了上去。

国分堂主的儿子也过去拍了拍那人的肩，笑着跟他说。

“呀~光一くん，恭喜恭喜啊。”

光一闻言一笑，“谢谢啊太一くん，不过你恭喜哪边啊？新年还是我生日？”

生日？今天吗？

在一边默默偷听的刚听到后循着声音望去，却刚好与那金发男子对上了目光，彼此都是微微一怔，然后他看到那人轻轻地对他颔首了一下。

反倒是让刚有点不知所措地低下头。

那一头亮眼的金发虽然嚣张了点，颜值还挺高。刚在心里暗想。

不知是否心理作用，后面刚总觉得那叫光一的男子往他这边看了好几次。

而且那人的地位似乎很高，周围不断有人上去敬酒交谈。刚犹豫了很久是否也应该过去打个招呼，但是他的旁边有一位姓河西的人，一直纠缠着要和他喝酒，刚摆脱不过，只好应允着喝了几杯下去。

刚之前几乎没怎么碰过酒，连续喝了几杯之后，就开始觉得头晕脑仁疼了。

他摆摆手对河西说自己真的不能再喝了，却听到河西还在劝说。

“来来在喝两杯嘛~”

刚正难受着想吐，却听到一个低沉悦耳的声音从他的身旁传来，话中带了点揶揄的笑意。

“河西くん有你这么灌酒的吗？不太上道了吧。”来人坐到了刚的身旁，把他手上的酒杯接了过去，“这杯我来替他喝了。”

四周传来一阵“哗——”的声音，似乎也对男子挡酒的行为颇为惊讶。

刚转过头努力地想要看清那人的脸，却因脑袋传来一阵天旋地转倒在了他的肩膀上。

他感觉那人顿了一下，然后体贴地扶着他的后背以防他再东歪西倒。

一阵隐隐约约的香味从那人的身上传来，那味道既凛冽又撩人，充满了男性气息。这是什么霸道的男香，刚在心里想。他全身都被那香味围绕着，那香味似有自己的意识，从他的鼻腔一直钻进心底。

在酒精的作用下，刚甚至产生了一种荒诞的念头。

仿佛他生来就是为了寻找这股香味。

“好香……”刚呢喃了一句，用双手环住了那人的肩膀，想要尽量凑近那香味的来源。

后来也不知道过了多久，他感觉到不断有人过来攀谈、喝酒，喧哗不已的尖叫声和笑声从他的耳朵进来又从另一边出去。而那人就一直保持着这个半环抱的姿势，既没有把他推开也没有把他放下来。刚觉得自己就像飘荡在大海之中，而旁边的那人就像是海中的浮木，而且还是一根香香的浮木，却能让他无比地安心。

后来刚感觉到自己被抱起来放到了一个皮质的座椅上，从旁边窗户中吹来的夜风让他混沌的头脑有了片刻的清醒。他想要看清楚身边正在开车的人是谁，却只能在模糊的视线中寻找到一道金色的光，如同夜空中的最明亮的一颗星星。

一直匀速行驶的车最终停在了熟悉的地方，刚感觉到身旁的车门被打开，那人探了半个身子进来，似乎想要帮他解开安全带。那让人迷醉的香味再次从那人身上飘来，而且好像比刚刚更浓了，刚觉得身体有点燥热难耐，他伸手抱住了那人，难受地呻吟了一声。

“嗯……”

那人盯着他的脸沉吟了片刻，低沉的男声从耳边传来。

“是你勾引我的，不能怪我乘人之危。”

下一秒一个冰凉柔软的唇贴了上来，刚断电了的大脑无法做出任何的反应，只能呆呆地任他亲。然后感觉到嘴巴被霸道地打开了，温热的舌头探了进来，撩拨着他的舌头与之共舞。

这个吻的感觉很奇妙，有点甜，有点凉，充满了凛冽的芬芳。

刚被亲得越发的燥热难耐，感觉自己都快要无法呼吸了，那人却改变着角度不断加深这个吻。

突然之间，他觉得这种感觉如此的熟悉。他认识这个人。

他曾与此人在无数的夜里相拥、亲吻、肌肤相亲。

这是他要相伴一生的人。

一股酸涩的感受忽然涌上心头，刚努力着想要睁开眼睛，看清眼前的人。

而周遭的景物却在此时迅速地褪色，黑暗在眼前再度袭来。

刚难受地睁开了眼睛，才发现自己从梦境深处被拽了出来。

窗外仍是一片漆黑，但有一丝黎明的曙光，已从天边悄悄地抬头。

从很久之前的往事中突然梦醒，刚有一刹那不知今夕何夕的感觉，直到他转过头去看到了他们的女儿，梨央。

梨央安静地睡在旁边的附属婴儿床上。

因为早产的原因，梨央的个头比一般的婴儿要小一点，此刻正睡得香甜。

由于身上的麻醉药还没完全散去，刚此刻浑身虚软，只能缓缓地移动左手，轻轻的抚摸着女儿粉嫩的小脸。

梨央感受到了刚爸爸的触碰后，小脸舒展开来。

快乐地笑了。

心跳监测仪机械的声音回荡在ICU，冷白的线条在黑暗的房间中跳跃。

堂本光一躺在病床上，全身插满了透明的管子，那漂亮精致却不失男性气概的脸此刻白得跟旁边的床单一个颜色。他穿着浅蓝色的病人服，就像一个精美的玻璃制品，一碰即碎。

门被悄悄打开了一条缝，一个身影悄悄地闯进了这宁静的黑暗中。只见他反手锁上了门，然后缓慢地走进了光一的病床。

来人穿着一身黑色的衣服，几乎与这黑夜融为一体，他定定地看着沉睡着的光一，脸上的表情似是愤怒又似是悲悯。

接着他转身走向旁边的滴液瓶，从口袋中拿出了一根手持针筒。针筒里面有微量的神经毒素，通过滴液进入静脉后两小时内便会致命，并且不会残留，到最后连死因也都难以断定。

黑衣人把针插入了滴液瓶的瓶口，专注而缓慢地把针筒推到底。

就这样，永别吧。黑衣人道。

就在此刻，一个冰冷的枪口抵住了黑衣人的头部，并且咔嗒一声上了膛。

黑衣人扭过头，瞳孔猛烈地收缩。在黑暗之中堂本光一跪坐在病床上，右手举枪对准了他的额头，深黑色的眸子在黑夜中仿佛能聚光，眼中的光随着心跳监测仪跳动着，冷峻而危险，一点都不见方才的脆弱无助。

“就这样告别也未免太无情了吧，姐夫。”光一声音冰冷地说。

常盘英夫一脸难掩的惊讶，声音颤抖着开口。

“你……怎么可能？”

“怎么可能没被你炸死是吧？”光一帮他补充完整“不好意思，我老婆和孩子还在上面等着我，暂时还不能死。”

车上的炸弹应该是在打开车门的时候被启动的，当时堂本光一正好在找刚送的护身符而往回头走了两步，他听到了诡异而微弱的的声音后，在千钧一发的瞬间，往旁边的车辆飞身跃去，越过了车顶滑至车侧。这辆车帮他抵挡了大部分炸弹的冲击和爆风，所以他最后只是幸运的轻度灼伤外加一点脑震荡。

一瞬间黑暗的病房被灯光点亮，龟梨带着人从房间的角落冲出来，狠狠地踢向常盘的膝盖，让他吃痛地扒在地上。

堂本光一下了病床，居高临下地看着他，面无表情地道。

“远野英夫，你家以前经营的是地下走私工厂，曾经是堂本集团的合作方之一。在堂本集团停止了走私业务之后，又适逢日本泡沫经济刚结束，你们家找不到下一个买家，手上的存货无法出手，很快就破产了。后来还不断受到东南亚的黑道恐吓威胁，最后你的父亲选择了全家烧炭自杀，你是唯一幸存下来的人，并且在当天觉醒为Alpha，被医院送去了保护设施，直到18岁被常盘家收为养子，我没说错吧？”光一缓缓地道出了发生在三十多年前的一场悲剧，然后冷笑一声，声调微怒，“我为你们家的遭遇深表遗憾，但这不是你欺骗我姐的感情，处心积虑混入我们家想要谋财害命的借口。”

“遗憾……哈哈哈”常盘神经质地笑出声，“远野一家四条人命，我三十多年的人生，你就跟我说一声遗憾……”

“讽刺的话你就留着在法庭上说吧， 看能不能为你争取点徒刑。”

光一冷冷的转身，背对着常盘英夫。

“这段时间以来你所做的事情我都查得差不多了，现在只有一个疑问。”

“当时在家里，你有那么多手段可以选，为什么选择下毒？你不会不知道那个房间里有氧气面罩和解毒剂。”光一冷冷地笑了一声，“是因为姐姐吗？”

常盘英夫如遭雷击，那英俊的面容因为痛苦而扭曲。

光一回头看着眼前的人，如果不是亲眼看到长濑提供的调查报告，他都不愿意相信这个真相。

他想起姐姐第一次向他们介绍常盘英夫的时候，脸上都是幸福的表情。

他想起自己刚加入公司的时候总是不得要领，也曾经和姐夫彻夜长谈。

他曾经敬重的姐夫，此刻低着头肩膀颤抖，身上的精气神一下子被抽走了，仿佛瞬间苍老。

只是这个世界上所有的人，都需要为他们做过的事而负责。

光一离开ICU后迫不及待地小跑着去产科的住院部。

高桥南就守在刚的房间门口，看到光一对他笑着眨了眨眼睛，然后便识趣地退开了。

光一怕惊扰到里面的人，小心翼翼地旋开了门。

外头的天边已是微亮，晨光温柔滴从窗户洒了进来，为刚镀了一层金色的边。

刚正抱着梨央坐在床的旁边，面容因为逆光而看不清楚，眼睛却定定地看着他，眼中似有水光闪闪发亮。

光一上前轻轻地跪在了刚的面前，把刚和梨央拥入怀中。

欢迎你来到这个世界。

以及，谢谢。


	11. 玻璃之海 11

Chapter.11

冬日萧瑟的风吹过墓园，北风中回响着小皮鞋踩在青石板上的清脆响声。

堂本惠穿着黑色的外套，手上拿着一束雪白的百合花，棕色的长发被风扬起。

她缓缓地走到远野一家的墓前，放下手中的百合花，深深地鞠了一躬。

她与常盘英夫结婚7年，这是她第一次来拜祭他的生父生母，或许也是最后一次了。

当常盘在她面前单膝下跪打开漆木小盒求婚的时候，她曾经觉得自己是世界上最幸福的女人。

在她知道一切之后，也曾经想要不顾一切地冲到他面前质问他这么多年来是否没有爱过她。

但是到了现在她觉得是否爱过都不重要了，她大概只是他复仇计划里面的一个棋子。她从来没有真正认识过他，也从来没有理解过他眼神中的深意。

这7年的时光，以及他们之间所有的回忆，最终全都化作风中无声的啜泣。

堂本梨央出生后，堂本光一和堂本刚就正式搬出了堂本的大宅，搬进了他们六本木的家里。

刚也辞掉了美术馆的工作，专心在家里照顾梨央，同时也实现了大学时候的心愿，作为一个兼职插画家进行创作。

而堂本光一作为一个典型的摩羯座，曾经是全公司上下一致认可的资深工作狂，工作起来忘记吃饭和不眠不休都是常有的事。但是自从梨央出生以后，光一每天把能推的应酬都推掉，工作结束后绝不多待立马往家里跑，巴不得能多挤出一点时间回家陪刚和梨央，总算也体会了一把普罗百姓从上班开始等下班的殷切心情。

两位新手奶爸笨手笨脚地学习着照顾女儿，幸好光一因为在大学的时候一时兴起去考了一个育儿士的资格证，调奶粉、换尿布和帮女儿洗澡都很得心应手。唯一无法胜任的大概就只有哄女儿睡觉了。

堂本梨央基本上是一个爱笑不爱哭的乖宝宝，但是如果在她想睡的时候，发现刚不在她的身旁，她就能够一秒从小天使变成小恶魔，什么都不顾开始嚎啕大哭，比如现在。

刚听见女儿的哭声后赶紧推门进来，从一脸生无可恋的光一手上接过梨央，一边走动一边轻柔地抚摸她的背。梨央哭得小脸皱成一团，但是一闻到刚爸爸的味道后立马就不哭了，吸了吸鼻子，用琉璃似的大眼睛定定地看着刚。刚把女儿抱至胸口，用下巴搁在她的头顶，侧颜温柔得仿佛可以滴出水。

就这样抱了一会儿，刚见梨央已经安稳地睡着了，便亲了亲他们女儿天使一般的睡脸，轻柔地将她放置在婴儿床上。

堂本刚回到厨房后继续调制着梨央晚上要喝的奶，却突然从后方被拥入了一个温热的怀抱。

光一把脸凑到他的后颈上，一边轻轻地咬着那一块软肉，一边伸手探进刚的睡衣里面。

身上敏感的地方被后方的人拿在手中把玩，刚轻喘着道。

“嗯……不要在这里……”

“卧室里面有梨央呢。”

“那……去客房。”

“先在这里来一次，”光一把刚放置在厨房的台面上，凑近他的耳边道，“我做梦都想在这里上你。”

刚被他直白的话语羞得满脸通红，他软软地坐在台面上，的双腿被打开，睡裤被拉至膝盖。

距离他们上一次性爱，好像是挺久了，之后发生了太多的事情，他们也是好不容易才迎来这温存的夜晚。

Omega对Alpha有天生的臣服性，此时光一的眼中满是锋利的欲望，他像宣誓主权一般地在刚身上盖下一个一个吻痕。而刚仅仅是闻到光一身上那浓郁的信息素，脑中便已嗡嗡作响，无力反抗。

光一把刚的乳头含在嘴里玩弄了一会，便沿着身体的曲线往下游走。

刚腹部上手术的疤痕经过特殊仪器的护理，已经几乎看不到痕迹，只留下淡淡的印子，被亲吻时有一种又酥又痒的触感。在腹部留下一串暧昧的水渍后，光一把头移至刚敏感的三角地带，隔着内裤开始舔弄着刚的肉根。

“啊……”刚仰着头，只能咬着自己的下唇以免发出太大的声音。

内裤被舔得湿哒哒的，光一抬着眼观察着刚的反应，而刚眯着眼睛，满脸潮红，似乎享受着巨大的快感。光一舔了几下后直接把那可怜的内裤扯了下来，刚前方的肉柱便随之弹出来，头部还带着些晶莹暧昧的液体。

光一张嘴把肉柱整根含下，同时把手指探入肉柱下方湿热的小穴。那穴中已渗出了一些润滑的液体，稍作扩张便已可以伸进三根手指。光一很有技巧地在里头弯曲手指，并用指腹轻轻地摩擦刚敏感之处。

“—啊！”刚被刺激得双腿发软，脸红得像被蒸过一般，前方已经硬到不行，快要到了。

而光一则把肉根含至深喉，用舌尖扫弄了一下柱体，并用温热的口腔吸了一下。

刚在极乐的快感中无可抵抗地迎来了高潮，精液释放在光一的口中，甬道也剧烈的收缩，咬住了光一兴风作浪的手指。

光一把刚的体液一滴不漏地吞下，末了还低声笑道。

“Tsuyo的味道好甜。”

刚高潮完的大脑还在一片空白，无法思考。下一秒光一便抽出了在刚体内的手指，然后把自己火热粗大的东西插了进去。

接下来的事情水到渠成，刚被亲得迷迷糊糊，觉得一切犹如在重温某个美梦。

久未使用的后穴在刚刚被玩得又湿又软，把那粗长的巨物一吞到底。刚只能捂着自己的嘴才能封住哭喊出来的叫声。光一的肉刃重重地往里顶，每一次都几乎插到底。刚被顶得身体一颠一颠，双腿环着光一精壮的腰，声音带着哭腔，让他轻一点。

在光一连番猛烈的撞击之下，刚的前方又悄悄地抬起了头。但这次却被光一的手一把握住，铃口还被大拇指封住。

光一也喘息着正在进行最后一轮的冲刺，他想要跟刚一起到达高潮。

“等我一下。”

“啊——不要——”无法宣泄的难受让刚眼眶通红，只能断断续续地哀求着光一。

但是光一却一把吻住刚，把所有的呻吟都含进彼此的唇间，用下身粗长的阳物狠狠地抽插着那让他疯狂的地方。

前面得不到释放，下身的嫩穴又遭受狠狠的蹂躏，刚被顶得哭了出来。

直至那肉刃最后一记凶狠的顶撞，光一在射精的同时，也把大拇指松开了。

迟来的高潮像洪水一样汹涌地淹没了刚的理智，快感使他浑身像痉挛一般地颤抖，刚咬着光一的肩膀，在那处留下一个忿忿不平的牙印。

然后，他听见他说。  
我爱你。

四年后，夏威夷的海边。

夕阳之下，金光闪闪的海浪拍打在沙滩上。

一位穿着白色小裙子，留着棕色长头发的小女孩在海滩边上堆着沙雕。

一般而言，这个年纪的小女孩会选择堆个小城堡或者Hello Kitty的脸之类的。

但是这位白衣小女孩的喜好似乎比较与众不同，她用沙子堆了一辆跑车，还精益求精地在当中雕琢着一个方向盘，这个神奇的爱好一看便知道是遗传自某人。

这时，一个低沉的男声从后方传来。

“梨央，要走了哦~”

小女孩转过头，黄昏的余晖照亮了她那与堂本光一有七八分相像的精致小脸，唯独一双明亮的大眼睛有着刚的神采。

她灿然一笑，提起裙子往她的两位爸爸的方向奔去。然后一边牵着光一，一边牵着刚，沿着海岸线，缓缓走远。

只剩下一家三口的影子被夕阳拉长。

尤克里里悠扬的琴声传来，随着海风，飘向了远方。

Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you.

（正文完）


	12. 玻璃之海 番外 向星星许愿

番外 - 向星星许愿 上

4岁的堂本梨央此刻正坐在幼儿园的书桌上，拿着画笔努力地完成自己的“作品”。

都说小孩子是天生的艺术家，但是这句话在堂本梨央身上好像产生了一点点偏差，她继承了不知道来自哪位“画伯”的基因，画风颇为惊世骇俗。

“梨央酱画的如何呀？”桐木老师探头想看一下梨央美术课的课堂作业完成得如何，一下子被这前卫的画风惊到，差点说不出话来。

雪白的纸上画着两坨灰灰的“生物”，头上却长着大叔的脸，而且还是一副生无可恋的表情。

“画……画得真……特别呢。”桐木老师看着小梨央水灵灵的双眼，觉得不能伤害了小孩的自尊心，苦笑着夸奖道：“真是……用色很大胆呢。”

桐木老师正好看到远处一辆熟悉的藏青色SUV的车身，桐木老师便立马转移了话题：“梨央酱，你看你的爸爸来接你了哦！”

堂本梨央闻言立刻抬起头来，小脸上棕色的眼睛立刻亮了起来。

她连忙开始收拾自己红色的小背包，顺便把今天的绘画大作“灰色的大象”也塞进包里。

收拾完书包后的堂本梨央正准备跑出教室去找爸爸，却被一个个头不高的小男生堵在门口。

小男生也背着书包，看起来已经准备了很久，但是一看到梨央的脸便紧张得说不出话来。

“那个，梨央酱……我……你……”

堂本梨央急着想要见她爸爸，突然被堵住了便一脸不爽地说：“怎么了吗？你挡我路了，高木君。”

堂本梨央五官精致又可爱，但是不高兴的时候，居然有几分能唬住人的气场。

小男孩明显被吓了一跳，只好红着脸低下头退到了一旁。

堂本梨央奇怪地看了他一眼，但是在走出教室门口的时候还是回头礼貌地对他说：“高木君下周见哦。”

被称为高木君的小男孩听到梨央叫他眼神又亮了，红着脸目送梨央离开教室。

堂本刚把车停在了幼儿园的门口，正准备下车接自己的宝贝女儿。

今天的阳光很好，盛夏午后的艳阳照的他有点慌神，正准备走出车门就感到一阵头晕目眩。堂本刚定了定神，用手背探向自己的额头，感觉体温是有点高。

“我这是感冒发烧了吗？”堂本刚心想，“可不能传染给梨央……”

“吱哟爸爸~”没等堂本刚去接，堂本梨央就已经跑到了SUV旁边，熟门熟路地打开了副驾驶的车门，欢快地蹦了进去，然后像一只小熊一样抱住了堂本刚。

“吱哟爸爸，我好想你~”

这丫头撒娇的时候真是跟她另外一个爸爸一模一样，堂本刚一边摸着梨央毛茸茸的头毛，一边心想。

“我也想梨央了，今天老师都教了什么呀？”

“今天教了算术，好难哦！还有画画！”堂本梨央嗲声嗲气地一一报告，顺便把自己“大作”拿出来给堂本刚看。

堂本刚从汽车抽屉中拿出了一个口罩带上，然后接过了梨央的“大作”，看了一眼忍不住笑了出来，随口夸奖道：“嗯！画的不错！”

这绘画天赋也跟另外一个爸爸一模一样，堂本刚哭笑不得地想。

梨央听到爸爸的夸奖后一脸满足地收起自己的画作，突然想起来什么似的，向他的吱哟爸爸问道。

“呐，吱哟爸爸，你什么时候生弟弟妹妹呀？”

堂本刚差点被自己的口水呛到。

“你说什么？”

“你看啊，杏酱和里沙酱家里都有弟弟妹妹，就我没有……”堂本梨央扁了扁小嘴，“我问过光一爸爸，光一爸爸让我来问吱哟爸爸。”

堂本光一你平时都在跟我们女儿说些什么啊！

堂本刚一边腹诽，一边心里在盘算着要怎么跟4岁的女儿说这个。

“梨央，那个……其实哦，小孩子都是神明大人送的礼物。”

堂本刚摸着女儿棕色的头发，4岁的梨央长得比较像堂本光一，小脸上的双眸仿佛一对深色的宝石，明亮而纯粹。

“像梨央就是我们跟神明大人许愿许了很久才等来的，所以弟弟妹妹的事情也要交给神明大人安排哦。”

“那就是说……”堂本梨央的小脑瓜努力地消化着堂本刚的话，“像排队一样，排到了神明大人就会给我一个弟弟妹妹对吗？”

“嘛……差不多是这样吧。”堂本刚忍住笑点点头。

堂本梨央若有所思地点点头，心里在想：

那我从今天开始，每天晚上都要向神明大人许愿，让弟弟妹妹快点来我们家！

堂本刚看蒙混过去了，就对梨央说：“那我们出发去惠姑姑家了哦。”

今天是周五，他和堂本惠约好了要带梨央过去一起吃晚饭。

“好~”

堂本梨央乖乖地把安全带栓好，眼睛笑得眯成一条线。

开往堂本惠家的路程大概30分钟，但在路上堂本刚越来越觉得自己的身体不对劲，他的心跳越来越快，身体深处传来一阵又一阵的潮热，脑袋也升腾起像喝醉酒一样晕眩感。

这明显是……发情的前兆。

难道是发情期提前来了吗……

他在等红灯的间隙连忙写了封邮件给堂本光一，并告诉他自己正在赶往堂本惠家，虽然他即便不说车上也有实时GPS发送到堂本光一手机上。

到达堂本惠家后他就跟堂本惠说明了情况，并且拜托堂本惠照顾梨央几天。

堂本刚蹲下身摸了摸梨央的头：“梨央，这几天要乖乖听惠姑姑的话哦，刚爸爸和光一爸爸都有事情要离开3天，3天后就来接你，好吗？”

“好……”

堂本梨央平时最粘堂本刚，但是此刻她敏锐地感觉到了吱哟爸爸身体不舒服，所以还是听话地点了点头。

毕竟她最喜欢她的吱哟爸爸了，她不想要吱哟爸爸困扰。

堂本刚看着梨央乖巧又委屈的小脸，不舍地抱了抱女儿，又嘱咐了几句不准晚上打游戏不准挑食之类的。他的身体实在是热得受不了了，只好一步三回头地离开了堂本惠的家，准备回到车上自行先开车回家。

这次的发情热来势汹汹，堂本刚从大楼的电梯出来后，便开始感觉到头晕得几乎无法行走，呼吸也变得滚烫而急促。

他喘着气满脸潮红地扶着公寓大堂的墙壁，想要尽量平复一下自己的呼吸。

“先生你没事吧？”

一位身穿西装的男子看堂本刚似乎身体不适，便关心地过来询问。

但当他靠近堂本刚并问到刚身上信息素的气味后，眼神就立刻变了。

“好香……”男子的眼神变得涣散，不断向堂本刚靠近。

糟糕了……

堂本刚反应过来他现在身上发情的信息素会影响到街上的Alpha，似乎不应该随便走到公众场所。

堂本刚转头想要逃跑，却被男子拉扯回来圈在墙角，男子念叨着好香好香，随即便想要亲吻刚。

由于力气差距太大，堂本刚根本推不开男子，于是只能低低地喊了一句“对不起了！”，然后用膝盖往男子的命根处撞了一下，趁男子捂住痛处的时候逃走了。

堂本刚好不容易逃出了公寓的正门，路过花园的时候又被不知道从哪里冒出来的Alpha扑倒在地上。

“好香的Omega……发情了还出来到处晃就不要怪我了。”

这个Alpha也被堂本刚发情的信息素勾引到被动发情，丧失了理智。他一只手捂住了堂本刚的嘴，另一只手游走在堂本刚的腰间，然后在臀部处狠狠地摸了一把。  
“唔！唔！”被捂住嘴的堂本刚无法呼救，他强烈地厌恶除了堂本光一以外的人抚摸他，他激烈地扭动抵抗，却因为发情而浑身无法使出力气。

怎么办怎么办……堂本刚脑中一片混乱。拼命地呼叫着光一的名字，但因为被封住嘴，听起来却像撩人的呻吟。

泪水从刚莹润的大眼睛中流出，滴落在草丛中。

“放开他！”

在附近找人找得满头大汗的堂本光一仿佛听见了刚的呼唤，从不远处冲过来拉开了伏在堂本刚身上的Alpha。

他浑身散发着强A的气息，紧紧地抱住浑身发抖的堂本刚，目露凶光地瞪向那位不知好歹的Alpha，似乎想要过去揍他一顿泄愤。

那位可怜的Alpha摔倒在地上，被他凶狠的眼神吓得抖了一抖，仿佛狼群中的小弟看到狼王一般，本能恐惧地往后退。

躺在光一怀中的刚急促地喘着气，轻轻地拉了拉光一的衣服叫唤光一。

“光一，算了……我们回家吧……”

光一冰冷的目光转到刚的身上，瞬间有了温度。那个可怜的Alpha趁机连忙踉跄着逃跑了。

堂本光一把堂本刚拦腰抱起，心疼地责备道：“发情了怎么能跑出来，你不知道我刚刚在惠姐姐家里面没看到你有多担心。”

“我还以为能撑到回家嘛……”

堂本刚躺在堂本光一的怀中，贪婪地呼吸着他的Alpha清凛的信息素。

身体深处传来又酥又麻的空虚感，堂本刚难耐地闭上了双眼。

堂本光一用最快的速度开车回家，将座驾驶入了地下车库后，轻声呼唤刚。

“刚，到家了哦。”

“嗯……”堂本刚睁开了湿润而迷离的双眼，两颊潮红，富士山小嘴殷红如血，显然已经完全发情了。他解开了自己的安全带，搂着光一的脖子迫不及待地亲上了光一的双唇。

“Kochan……我好难受…好难受啊…”

发情的Omega的吻对于Alpha来说简直就是最高效的春药，堂本光一觉得这个人仿佛在他的脑海中放了一把火，把所有理智燃烧殆尽。他激烈地在唇间回应着刚，并用仅存的理智花了一秒钟考虑了一下这里是否安全。

他们住在东京都最高级的高层住宅，这里的地下停车库都是独立的单间，而且都配有信息素隔离系统，所以刚发情的气味不会被外边闻到。

安全！那我就开动了。

堂本光一的气息也逐渐粗重起来，他把堂本刚的座位放了下去，自己骑到刚的身上，把刚的双腿架到自己肩膀上。

堂本刚后穴流出的透明粘液已经把内裤弄湿，上面沾满了可以让Alpha疯狂的味道。

狭小的车厢中充满了刚白檀香味的信息素，既冷漠疏离又欲火焚身，正如堂本刚本人，既矛盾又迷人，一个眼神便能让他坠入迷乱的深渊。

堂本光一简单粗暴地把堂本刚单薄的内裤扯开扔到一旁，扶着自己粗硬得生疼的性器，对着刚湿润的入口，长驱直入。

“啊——”

狭小又温热的甬道被巨物撑开，又因为足够湿润而几乎毫无阻碍，柔软而炽热的肉壁紧紧地吸着堂本光一粗硬的性器，完全契合的感觉使两个人都忍不住闷哼出声。

“刚，你里面好热……”

狂热的快感使光一疯狂，马上开始了密实又迅猛的捅弄。

“啊——啊——”

发情的欲望使刚不由自主地扭动着腰配合光一的动作，腻人的嗓音除了不断的呻吟无法发出别的声音。车厢狭小的空间使两人随即大汗淋漓，堂本刚近距离凝视着自己恋人沾满汗水的性感而专注的脸，眼神深情而迷离。

时光好像从来没有在堂本光一的脸上留下痕迹，比起他们初遇时候的英俊秀气，多了一份成熟沉稳。而身材却在长期的锻炼之下越发精壮，手臂上的肱二头肌几乎要把白衬衫撑破。

光一身上的白衬衫已经湿透了，他吮吸着堂本刚的脖子与锁骨，贪婪地呼吸着刚身上使他疯狂的信息素，胯下的动作也逐渐变得凶猛，紫红色的性器上青筋勃起，每一下都插到最深处，然后抽离至只剩龟头，又急促有力地捅入。

堂本刚红润的穴口吃力地吞吐着他硕大的性器，被干得啪啪作响。

两人激烈的性交使避震功能良好的SUV也不禁吱嘎吱嘎地摇晃了起来。

“不行了……太深了……啊……”

“……我要射了……”

堂本刚被干得眼神失焦，前方挺立的肉柱抖了抖，便流出了白浊的精液。

堂本光一在堂本刚射完精敏感又酥软的身体内再抽插了几十下，也射了出来。

两人在停车场来完一发后，神志得到了短暂的清明。  
但情热的发情期还很漫长，堂本光一把堂本刚抱回到家中，继续疯狂地做爱。

堂本刚都记不清自己中途被干晕过去多少次，他感觉自己就没有离开过家里的床，他被摆成各种姿势侵犯，腰酸得感觉快要断掉，完全使不上力。堂本刚的身体从上到下里里外外都沾满了堂本光一的体液与味道，嗓子也叫得沙哑。  
然而即便他在光一的身下被撞得支离破碎仿佛要坏掉，内心依然充满了幸福感。他深爱着他的Alpha，心甘情愿让自己沾满了光一的信息素。在光一的面前，无论是怎样的姿态他也不会感到羞耻。

刚此刻正趴跪在床上，长时间的交欢使他一点力气都没有了，只能半眯着眼睛身后人的承受身后人的操干。  
他的Alpha正值壮年，体能好得吓人，本能使他无止境地向自己的Omega进行索求。堂本光一似乎也快到顶峰了，全身的肌肉紧绷着，凸显出六块腹肌清晰的形状。

他粗重地喘着气，把自己尺寸可观的凶器整根拔出，怒张的性器沾满了刚透明的粘液，又狠狠地撞入刚红嫩的后穴。

“啊……哈……”

刚的呻吟声带着哭腔，双手使劲抓着床单，他被干得大腿难以合拢，身体被撞得下意识的微微痉挛，前方的肉柱半硬不软的，被顶得来回晃动，已经射不出来了。

朦朦胧胧间，堂本刚感受到身体深处传来的熟悉的感受，带着酥麻的钝痛。

堂本光一伏在他身上，亲吻着刚的后颈，Alpha的本能使他瞬间便感受到堂本刚的内腔打开了。光一啃咬着刚后颈的腺体，发出了隐忍的闷哼。

男性Omega生产比较伤身体，堂本刚从小身体就比较柔弱，生完梨央之后也落下了一些轻微的后遗症，让堂本光一心疼不已。所以他一直不敢让堂本刚再怀上二胎，发情期也尽量克制自己不射进内腔。

这种抵抗Alpha本能的行为对他来说几乎是一种折磨，堂本光一脸涨得通红，不敢插得太深，硬热滚烫的性器只能快速地进行小幅度的抽插。

堂本刚抚摸着堂本光一撑在床边的手，盖在上方十指交缠，用沙哑的声音说：

“Kochan……射进来……”  
“把你的全部……射进我的体内吧。”

“Tsuyo……”

堂本光一闻言后把自己从隐忍的折磨中释放出来，开始不管不顾地放开大力抽送，用自己硬如铁棍的性器侵占那温热的内腔。

“啊……痛……”

粗硬的肉根强硬地撑开那狭窄的甬道，熟悉的疼痛从堂本刚的体内传来，仿佛有一柄粗硬的凶刃，将他的身体撕裂。

堂本刚咬紧下唇，疼得浑身发抖，泪水沿着脸颊滑落，脚趾尖也不自觉地绷紧。

堂本光一濒临释放，格外凶狠又几近疯狂地抽送，凶狠地进犯着敏感又窄小的内腔，在一记深顶后成结，紧接着一股有力的精流就这样毫无保留地灌进了堂本刚的体内。

两个月后，堂本刚发现自己异常地嗜睡而且时常想干呕，去医院做了一个检查，然后果不其然地从一脸“反正你是二胎了注意事项你们都清楚了对吧”的医生手中接过了怀孕通知书。

通知书上的孕早期检查显示，是个男孩。

虽然早就有预感了，但是拿到确认怀孕的通知书后，刚的心脏还是在狂跳不止。

他即将要生下第二个他和光一的爱情结晶了。

堂本刚低垂着睫毛，心中满是激动和喜悦。

谢谢你，神明大人。

他在心里想。

\------------------------------------------

番外 - 向星星许愿 - 下

得知消息的堂本光一傻爸爸先是呆了两秒，然后狂喜地抱住了刚，随即又手忙脚乱地把刚放开，生怕自己力道太大抓疼了刚。他轻轻扶着刚的腰，让刚坐到沙发上，用一脸融雪笑的表情看着刚的肚子。

“你这次可要小心一点……我明天开始休假在家陪你吧。”堂本光一每次想起刚生梨央的时候被他遇袭的消息吓得早产都会有点后怕，并且万分懊恼当时自己没有办法陪在刚身边。

“笨蛋，还有好几个月呢急什么，你休假了公司怎么办啊？”堂本刚看着他的傻老公，笑着说：“我有经验了这次一定没问题的，不用担心。”

“嗯……”

堂本光一还是不太放心，心里盘算着最近就着手开始把一些项目移交给信任的下属，把出差和应酬都推掉。

坐在他们旁边的梨央听到消息后也一脸欣喜地问：“我要有弟弟了吗？在哪里呀？”

“在爸爸肚子里面呢，”堂本刚拉起女儿梨央的小手，隔着衣服贴在自己的腹部，“弟弟现在还很小，再过几个月就长大了，然后就会出来与梨央见面。”

“欸……”

梨央的手覆在堂本刚有点小肉但尚且平坦的肚子上，好像感觉到了什么又好像什么都感觉不到。

亲爱的弟弟，你可要快点长大呀。

堂本梨央满心欢喜地想。

不知道因为什么原因，堂本刚这次的妊娠反应比怀梨央的时候大多了。

他经常闻到一点油炸物的味道就忍不住跑到卫生间狂吐，吐得几乎吃不下东西，连看到平日里最爱的可丽饼和蛋糕都没有胃口。白天经常头晕犯困，晚上睡觉又被小腿抽筋痛醒，令刚的体重在孕期前几个月不升反降。

在刚身边什么都帮不上忙的堂本光一看的一阵心疼，心里想等这臭小子生下来一定要打一顿屁股教训他，谁让他各种折腾自己的宝贝老婆。

幸好除此以外都很顺利，梨央也俨然一副姐姐的样子，平时甚至会主动帮忙做家务。

斗转星移，转眼间便几个月过去了。

堂本光一在梨央的床边读完睡前故事“大狐狸和小熊猫”，看女儿已经睡熟了，便轻声到了句晚安然后帮她掖了掖被子，关灯离开了梨央的房间。

回到自己房间的时候，发现堂本刚还留着灯等他，手上拿着一本育儿杂志在看。

刚的头发又长长了许多，漆黑的长卷发凌乱又随意地披在一旁。他穿着淡色的深V睡衣，露出了一片白花花的胸口以及引人遐想的曲线，整个人性感又慵懒。

到了孕后期，刚的胃口逐渐好了起来，脸和身体都肉眼可见地圆润了起来。但更令人惊讶的是，他的胸部像吹气球一般鼓了起来了。刚从以前胸部就软软肉肉的，大概有B cup，但是现在看起来起码又大了两个码，圆润鼓胀得与女性的胸部无异。

国家Omega研究院发布了最新的研究，修正了之前的男性Omega不能产乳的结论，重新发布男性Omega也有产乳的可能性，只是几率比较低，概率约为男性Omega总数的百分之一。而在上一次的产检时医生也说这次刚怀孕后乳腺有发育迹象，这次生产后可以产乳的可能性非常大。

男人不愧是视觉动物，堂本光一看到自家Omega这个香艳的画面，下半身不禁起了反应，厚重的冬季居家裤也被撑起了一个小帐篷。

光一略带僵硬地爬上了床，躺在刚身旁，如平常一样帮刚按摩着小腿，并深深地吸一口令他心荡神驰的信息素。

自从刚怀孕之后，清冷的白檀香仿佛融进了一丝春风，香味也变得温柔了起来。

光一嗅着那暖暖的白檀香，按摩的手逐渐不安分地往上游走。

刚无奈地放下杂志，笑着嗔道：“喂，这位色狼你在摸哪里呢？”

堂本光一眼看偷袭失败，便使出第二招——直接把上衣脱了，露出精壮的肉体企图色诱。

还装的可怜巴巴地问：“Tsuyo……今天可以嘛？”

堂本刚从他的Alpha进门的时候就看出了他的不轨企图，好笑又有点害羞地回道：“可以是可以啦……”

堂本刚孕前期反应太大了，堂本光一心疼都来不及当然不敢造次。好不容易熬到孕后期安定下来，得到医生的允许之后才敢与刚做爱。没想到禁欲太久了一开始没控制好，连着要了三天，害刚腰疼得下不来床。后来便被刚下了禁令，一周最多只能做一次。

堂本光一一脸狐狸笑地扶着刚的身体交换位置，让刚骑坐在自己身上。

骑乘位既方便刚掌握深浅和节奏，还方便他观赏绝美的景色——大V领的白色睡衣从刚一边的肩上滑落，露出了雪白的肩头和上方性感的黑痣。

光一把润滑剂挤到手上，一边用修长的手指探向刚的后穴，一边吮吸着刚肩上的黑痣。

刚微微地喘息着，明亮的眼睛轻轻地眯了起来。

光一感觉到自己探入的三根手指被刚温热湿润的后穴紧紧地吮吸住，似乎不愿意让他离开，而刚的前方肉柱也微微地抬起了头。

光一在刚的耳边戏谑地笑道：“看来Tsuyo也很想要嘛。”

堂本刚：“……啰嗦……啊！”

光一看扩张得差不多了，便把自己怒狰的性器抵着刚的后穴，挺身把头部插了进去。

刚缓缓地往下坐，吞没着光一硕大的性器，直到把整根吞进去。

“啊……哈……”

巨大的满足感和与此同时的胀痛感让刚皱起了小脸，咬着下唇，边开始迎合着光一的顶送摆动着自己的腰，一边还要小心护着自己的肚子。

光一粗硬的性器被孕期特别高热而柔软的甬道包裹着，吮吸着，但他稍显不足还想要更多。光一揽着刚的腰，把他一次次地贴向自己。过大的动作让刚的上身晃动着，此刻丰满的胸部也摇荡不已。

堂本光一从小就对大胸没有什么执念，青春期时候班上流传着各种大胸封面的黄色杂志，他都是一笑而过，没有翻开来的欲望。

但是这件事发生在堂本刚身上就不一样了，这个人身上的所有东西都让他迷恋不已。

眼前摇荡着的雪白胸脯刺激着光一身上Alpha的雄性本能，他不禁含住刚一边的乳头，用力地吮吸着，并用舌头挑弄，同时不忘用手拨动着另一边的乳头。

“那里不要……啊……”

刚敏感的乳头被舔得又酥又痒，他无助地摇着头，晶莹的泪珠凝聚在他的眼角，仿佛随时要坠落下来。

Omega的全身都被染上情动的粉红色，后穴也不自觉地收紧了。

堂本光一勃发的肉刃被夹得一阵爽，他闷哼了一声，加重了下身顶送的力度。而他的嘴则仍在专心致志地舔弄着刚的乳头，似乎感觉到乳头在他的口中胀大了许多，似含苞待放的花蕾。

刚的双手无力地抓着光一壮实的后背，承受着他每一次顶送，插在他体内里的肉刃似乎又变粗了，似乎要把他的后穴撑到极处，甚至都够感受到肉刃传来的每一次脉动。刚前方的肉柱似乎也到了极点，前方铃口渗出了晶莹的液体。

快感如潮水般向他袭来，在他的头上凝聚成白色的光。

“……啊！”

刚的肉柱抖动了两下，白浊的精液一部分射在了光一的腹肌处，一部分沿着前方柱体缓缓地流下。

与此同时，光一感觉到一股温热而略带咸味的液体流入口中，他喝了一大口，末了又舔了舔刚肿胀的乳头。

“呜呜……不要……”

刚高潮过后的身体承受不了这种刺激，微微地颤抖了起来，无助的泪珠沿着脸颊滑落。

光一粗喘着忍受刚后穴急促的收缩，那蓄势待发的肉刃插在刚的深处，被夹得差点要射了。他抚摸着刚的后背，轻声安抚道。

“好了好了，留点给我们儿子，PAPA就先不喝了。”

考虑到刚现在的身体状况，他忍住自己想要疯狂抽送的冲动，用适中的力度在刚那紧窒的后穴又抽插了上百下，才终于释放在刚的体内。

冬去春来，又到了一个樱花盛开的季节。

“叮咚！”

宁静的堂本家响起了一阵门铃响声。

“来了~”

堂本刚在门口可视监控屏幕上看到高桥南由于身高原因只能出镜上半张脸，但仍在努力挥手的画面，笑着说：“fufu，南酱快进来吧。”

离预产日期越来越近了，刚觉得自己的身体也特别的沉，这几天几乎连在家里走动都变得吃力了。他撑着自己的后腰，挺着身前圆滚滚的大肚子，一步一挪地走到门口帮高桥南开门。

“刚桑，好久不见~”

刚放完婚假的高桥南看到堂本刚，立刻想要给他一个拥抱，但又怕自己压到刚的大肚子，只能轻轻地抱了抱他的肩膀。

刚温柔地笑了笑，

“南酱新婚快乐哦，塞班好玩吗？”

高桥南之前一直是刚的助手，后面也一直帮他处理与美术馆、杂志社协调的事宜，但是刚怀了第二胎后妊娠反应太大几乎无法创作，适逢高桥南也结婚了，刚便放了她一个大假期，让她顺便去海边度个蜜月假期。

“还行吧，就是太晒太热了。”高桥南笑着皱起了鼻子。

“南姐姐~”堂本梨央从二楼探了一个小脑袋出来，看到来人是高桥南后，便高兴出来打招呼。

“哇~梨央酱~好像长高了呢。”

高桥南也蹲下来与梨央打招呼，然后扶着刚走到客厅的沙发坐下。

高桥南环顾一周没看到堂本光一的身影，便问道。

“光一先生呢？”

“他今天有重要的会议，在房间里面开电话会呢。”

虽然早在刚怀孕8个月的时候光一便不去公司，待在家里陪伴刚，但是工作狂堂本光一始终放心不下公司那边的事情，在家里也时常需要加班和开电话会。

对此刚也很理解，毕竟在他的眼里，热爱工作又一丝不苟的堂本光一才永远是最有魅力的。

堂本刚与高桥南随意地聊了一会，话题便从刚刚新婚没多久的高桥南身上转到了刚肚子里的堂本家第二个孩子上了。

“话说回来，刚桑现在的肚子真的很大呢。”

高桥南好奇地看着刚的肚子。

“嘛~毕竟还有几天就到预产期了，”刚低下头温柔地摸了摸肚子，“不过最近这孩子太好动了，晚上睡觉也会被他踢醒，可难受了。”

“我可以摸摸他吗？”

“当然可以啊。”刚笑了笑，坐到了高桥南的身边。

“那我也要。”旁边的梨央也凑了下热闹。

高桥南和梨央一起把手贴在刚的肚子上，隔着衣服仿佛也能感受到肚子里面传来的体温和心跳。

不一会儿，高桥南便感觉到了从手心传来的胎动。肚子里的小生命不知道是否午睡刚醒，伸手伸脚动了好几下。

“好神奇啊~”高桥南由衷地感叹道，“看来这位堂本小公子真的很精神呢。”

“你们给他起好名字了吗？”

还没等刚回答，梨央便率先抢答了，

“起好了，叫悠真哦！”

“悠真君啊……真好~”

刚摸了摸肚子，隐秘地快速深呼吸了几下，他觉得今天悠真力气好像有点大，踢得他有点痛。

胎动突然停了下来，但刚还没来得急松一口气，又再次动了起来，这次似乎比刚刚动静还要更大一些，而且延续了很久都没有停下来。

刚突然觉得这次不是一般的胎动，一阵阵疼痛感突然从身体内部升起，并且越演越烈。

“啊……”

他突然以手捂着肚子，眉头紧皱着似乎十分难受。

“刚桑？”看到刚突然不适，高桥南紧张地叫唤道，“你怎么了？我弄疼你了吗？”

“吱哟爸爸你怎么了？”

梨央睁着慌乱的大眼睛，惊慌地问。

“爸爸没事，”刚先摸摸女儿的头，然后轻声对着高桥南说：“我好像要生了，麻烦你去叫光一下来……”

“啊？好……好的！”高桥南闻言立刻小跑向二楼光一的房间。

堂本刚努力想要调整自己急促的呼吸，但是熟悉的阵痛一波波地向他袭来，刚的脸瞬间疼得煞白。

“吱哟爸爸……”

堂本梨央从来没有看到过吱哟爸爸这么难受表情，突然感觉天都塌了，抽着鼻子想要哭。

堂本光一从房间出来后，快步跑到刚的身边，紧紧地握住刚的手。

“Tsuyo，我刚刚给医生打过电话了，我们现在就去医院。”光一柔声地问：“站得起来吗？”

刚虚弱地点点头，已是满脸的汗水。

光一把刚扶起，让他把大半的体重都靠在自己的身上，然后摸了摸女儿梨央的小脸。

“梨央不要哭，你要当姐姐了。”

梨央吸了吸鼻子点点头：“我也要去医院，我也要陪着吱哟爸爸。”

“好。”

堂本光一点了点头，并趁大家都看不到的时候亲了亲刚忍痛的侧脸，扶着刚往门口走去。

堂本光一让高桥南先回去，自己驾车载刚去医院。

他们家距离医院并不远，然而偏偏遇上了下班高峰期，被堵在了高速公路上，光一急得满头大汗，简直想骂人。

他从后视镜中观察刚的情况，刚靠在后排座位上，闭着眼睛忍耐阵痛，额头甚至渗出了豆大的汗珠，让光一心疼不已。

“Tsuyo再忍耐一下，马上就到了。”

“嗯……”刚皱着眉缓慢地点点头。

坐在刚身边的梨央毕竟是小孩子，看到刚又疼又虚弱的样子便越来越不安，可怜巴巴地掉着眼泪。

“都是我不好，都是因为我想要弟弟妹妹，因为我向神明大人许愿了，”梨央抹着眼泪，边哭边说，“早知道生弟弟吱哟爸爸会这么痛，我就不许愿了！我宁愿不要弟弟了！”

“梨央！”

堂本光一难得严厉地叫女儿。

“你要当姐姐的，不可以说这种话！”

但被他凶一下梨央哭的更大声了。

堂本光一叹了一口气，透过后视镜看了看女儿。

“梨央你再哭吱哟爸爸就更难受了。”

“你握着吱哟爸爸的手，勇敢一点，把勇气传给吱哟爸爸。”

堂本梨央生平最怕的事情就是光一爸爸生气，闻言便乖乖地用肉肉的小手握住刚的手。

堂本刚轻轻地睁开眼睛，回握着梨央的手，努力挤出一个笑容给梨央。

“梨央……吱哟爸爸没事的哦……”

“你是姐姐，要笑着迎接弟弟的到来哦。”

下班高峰将平时十五分钟的车程拉成了三十分钟，幸好还是平安到达了医院。

刚一抵达，便被送入了Omega特护产房。

他的Alpha——堂本光一便只能抱着女儿梨央在产房门口等待。

堂本光一上次没有机会经历，这次才知道在产房等待的时间是那么的煎熬又漫长。男性Omega生产伴随着巨大的风险，此刻刚在产房中独自面对生产的疼痛和危险，而且却只能坐在门外什么都做不了。

这种没顶的无力感几乎将他吞没。

这段空白的时间里，他开始回想与刚相识相爱。

在那次黑道世家的聚会上的初见，得知相亲对象是刚之后面无表情下面的狂喜，然后是激烈又契合的初夜。

年少轻狂时他也曾经对Omega嗤之以鼻，觉得自己以后就算于Omega结合，也无非只是信息素使然。

然而此刻，他衷心地感谢命运把刚带给了他。

刚和梨央，以及即将出生的悠真，都是他最重要的宝物。

堂本光一在胡思乱想中过了不知道多久，产房的门终于打开了，产床被推了出来。

堂本刚打了麻药还在昏迷中，身边的护士怀中抱着一个小男婴，笑着走向光一。

小男婴似乎很活泼，哭得手舞足蹈的。

已经有过一次育儿经验的堂本光一熟手地接过男婴，温柔地拍了拍。男婴突然停止了哭声，用一双遗传自堂本刚的明亮大眼珠好奇地看向男人。

堂本光一看着自己的小儿子，有点百感交集一时不知道要说什么。

“欢迎你来到这个世界。”他说。

然后，他低头轻轻地在刚苍白的额头上落下一吻。  
“辛苦了。”

又是一年樱花盛开的季节。

堂本家与其他普通的家庭一样，来到中央公园里野餐赏樱。

刚满一岁的堂本悠真才学会走路不久，走了几步就摔倒了，眨巴了几下大眼睛，正准备呼喊。然后悠真的手被一只雪白的小手牵起。

堂本梨央大了一岁，似乎高了一点，眼眸如墨，依旧长得像个洋娃娃。

“悠酱不要走太远哦，跟姐姐回去吧。”

梨央拉着弟弟的手走回到两位爸爸处，看到她的两位爸爸一边把准备野餐的食物端出来，一边斗嘴。

堂本光一看着堂本刚铺着各色各样的餐布，好奇地问：

“呐，Tsuyo，为什么在野餐的餐布上面还要再铺餐布啊？”

“啰嗦啦你，这叫仪式感懂不懂。”

“两层餐布的仪式感？”

“……”

堂本刚气结，蓄力中。

“你！这！种！做完菜就这锅吃的人才不会……唔！”

堂本光一看着刚喋喋不休的小富士山嘴，为了不被继续念叨，决定让他先做点别的。

在他们身旁正好奇地看着两个PAPA的悠真突然被捂住了眼睛。

“少儿不宜，少儿不宜。”

见怪不怪的梨央觉得不能荼毒她纯真的弟弟，把弟弟转了个身，一起看向他们身前巨大的樱花树。

一阵春风吹来，荡起了一阵樱吹雪。

淡樱色的花瓣随风飘逝，缓缓地飘落在他们一家四口头上。

传说中能沐浴在樱吹雪之下的人都能够得到幸福，

而属于堂本家的幸福时光，大概还会持续很多很多年。

（完）


End file.
